VMin Stories
by keichila
Summary: VMin's drabbles and oneshoots collection because I got VMin-ed! They ruined my otp list/WARNING! Shounen-Ai YAOI Boys Love (BL)/[RnR please] [DLDR!] [SEME!TAE. UKE!CHIM]
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepy**

 **.**

Taehyung/V x Jimin

.

VMin MinTae 95Lines

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Jimin disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Duduk di kursi berputarnya ditemani secangkir kopi dan laptop yang menyala menjadi sebuah rutinitas untuknya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat, lalu menghapusnya jika itu tidak sesuai keinginannya, lalu mengetik ulang dengan kalimat-kalimat yang lain. Dia ingin menjauh dari laptop dan segala macam alat elektronik lainnya selama, setidaknya untuk beberapa itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil ia lakukan ketika deadline tugas yang dikerjakannya ini akan berakhir 2 hari lagi.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal terutama jari-jemari dan kedua matanya. Perih, itulah yang kedua matanya rasakan sekarang. Terlalu lama menghadap laptop tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata, Jimin tahu itu, tapi tugasnya benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu. Jimin sudah mulai mengantuk, dia bisa merasakan kelopak matanya semakin berat, sulit untuk tetap menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka setiap kali ia mengedipkannya. Ia sudah melewatkan 5 jam tidurnya, menghabiskan 3 cangkir kopi dan telah menggunakan sisa energinya selama 5 jam, cukup lama ia terjaga.

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya tetap terjaga adalah tugas yang dikerjakannya tersebut, dia tidak ingin dosen galaknya itu memberinya tugas tambahan lagi jika ia tidak segera menyelesaikan tugas ini. Tidak masalah jika kekasihnya sudah pergi tidur sejak 3 jam yang lalu, Jimin berjanji akan menyelesaikan tugas ini.

Bagaimanapun, tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan keinginannya.

Kepalanya semakin merunduk dan merunduk, wajahnya berada tepat di atas keyboard laptopnya, tangan kanannya masih setia memegang mouse dan tangan lainnya terkulai lemas di atas meja, kursinya bergerak sedikit ke belakang. Satu-satunya cahaya di kamar tersebut adalah pancaran cahaya dari laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Di ruangan yang lainnya, seseorang tengah menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya dan menurukan kakinya ke lantai. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia berdiri. Ia merengangkan kedua lengannya ke atas sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar Jimin. Sedikit terkejut melihat kekasihnya itu tertidur di atas meja dengan pipi yang menempel pada keyboard laptopnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

" _Babe_?" terdengar sedikit gumaman tidak jelas dari Jimin. Taehyung memutar matanya lalu menggoyangkan bahu Jimin. "ChimChim, bangun dan tidur di ranjangmu." Jimin bangun, melihat Taehyung dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, mengedipkan matanya yang mengantuk dan mengangkat kedua lengannya.

" _Carry me_?" Taehyung tertawa lalu mengangguk, membungkuk untuk menyelipkan lengan kirinya di bawah kaki Jimin dan meletakkan lengan kanannya pada bagian belakang kekasihnya. Jimin terkekeh senang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan hati-hati menggendong Jimin ke ranjangnya. Membaringkan kekasihnya ke ranjang lalu duduk di samping kekasihnya, melihatnya yang langsung memeluk gulingnya erat-erat. Kebiasaan Jimin ketika tidur, ia harus memeluk guling atau ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sama sekali. Taehyung memutar matanya dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Belum mengambil satu langkah, kaki kanannya masih melayang di udara, Jimin memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya membuatnya jadi ikut berbaring di samping Jimin. Jimin memeluk leher Taehyung, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada Taehyung, jari-jemarinya mencengkram baju bagian belakang Taehyung.

Tak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan selain membalas pelukan Jimin pada pinggangnya, menekan wajahnya pada helaian rambut hitam kekasihnya yang halus. Taehyung tersenyum, ikut tertidur setelah memberi Jimin beberapa kecupan di dahi dan kepala.

.

.

* * *

OTP baruuuuuuu muahahaha mereka unyu sih, gak bisa nolak yang unyu-unyu saya -3-

Mind to review?

* * *

 **yeolb**

 **19 Mei 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous**

.

.

VMin 95z

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

* * *

.

.

Taehyung masih bermain-main dengan skateboarnya ketika Jimin datang menghampirinya di lapangan skate, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Taehyung suka mengendarai papan datar beroda empat tersebut, skateboard itu selalu menemaninya kemanapun Taehyung pergi, tidak terkecuali saat pergi ke sekolah.

Jimin tidak terlalu suka dengan skateboard, tapi ia suka melihat Taehyung yang meluncur kesana-kemari menggunakan skateboardnya. Ia terlihat keren, dan beribu kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan, entah mengapa tapi Jimin merasa begitu. Ketika ia mengasah kemampuannya dengan mencoba beberapa teknik skate, wajahnya akan berubah menjadi serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Lagi-lagi itu terlihat keren di mata Jimin.

Dan memiliki seorang pacar yang keren dan tampan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, apalagi dia termasuk murid populer di sekolah. Banyak yang mendukung hubungan Jimin dengan Taehyung, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang tidak menyetujuinya. Mayoritas alasan mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin adalah karena menyukai Taehyung dan mereka merasa Jimin tidak terlalu pantas medapatkan seorang seperti Kim Taehyung.

Jimin hanya murid biasa, tidak terlalu populer dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang rendah. Tidak banyak orang yang meliriknya seperti Taehyung. Tidak banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengannya seperti Taehyung. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Park Jimin adalah kekasih resmi dari Kim Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya Park Jiminlah yang berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatian Kim Taehyung.

"Teknik baru?" Taehyung berhenti menganyunkan kakinya, menginjak bagian belakang skateboardnya lalu menangkapnya. Ia tersenyum cerah pada Jimin yang mendekatinya dengan sekaleng minuman dingin di tangan.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, Chanyeol hyung baru mengajarkannya padaku kemarin." Ia mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin yang Jimin sodorkan padanya. "Itu sangat sulit, tapi Chanyeol hyung biasa menguasainya hanya dalam 3 minggu! Dia hebat!" ceritanya sebelum meinum minumannya.

"Kau juga tidak kalah hebat." Jimin mengusap pipi Taehyung. "Kau pasti bisa menguasainya." Ia tersenyum hangat pada Taehyung yang baru selesai dengan acara minumnya. Taehyung merendahkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi Jimin, "Kau yang terbaik!" dua jempolnya ia angkat di depan wajah Jimin.

Jimin mengambil alih skateboard milik Taehyung, ia tahu ia tidak bisa bermain skateboard tapi setiap kali melihat papan datar beroda empat itu ia merasa ingin mencobanya. Ia sudah sering mencobanya tapi pada akhirnya ia akan terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas skateboard.

"Hati-hati, ChimChim."

Jimin mengangguk. Ia mulai mengayunkan kakinya perlahan-lahan, skateboard mulai meluncur dan Jimin berkonsentrasi penuh agar dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin terjatuh atau tergelincir dan menambah luka baru di tubuhnya dan membuat Taehyung kembali mengomelinya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, Jimin bisa meluncur tanpa terjatuh dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari yang sebelumnya. Meski begitu ia terus mengawasi Jimin, matanya hampir tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat teduh yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya berdiri, masih menatap Jimin intens.

"Matamu tidak perih?"

Taehyung terjungkal dari tempatnya duduk, terlalu terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sampingnya. Ia mengerang sakit, kepalanya terbentur batang pohon di belakangnya. Taehyung berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, memberi deathglare pada seorang gadis yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Gadis yang bernama Hyeri itu tertawa kecil.

Hening menyapa keduanya, baik Taehyung dan Hyeri sibuk menyelami pikirannya masing-masing. Beberapa kali Taehyung sempat melirik gadis di sebelahnya lalu kembali menatap Jimin yang masih belajar meluncur dengan papan skateboardnya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan bisa melupakanku." Hyeri yang pertama bicara, mengakhiri keheningan yang berjalan cukup lama diantara mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, matanya ikut melihat Jimin yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan skate, beberapa teman Taehyung mencoba untuk mengajarinya. " _He's cute_." Hyeri melihat Taehyung, " _Just like you_." Lalu tersenyum.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum," _Yes, he is. Jimin's meant everythings to me._ " tatapan Taehyung pada Jimin terlihat lembut dan penuh dengan cinta. Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan itu, Jimin benar-benar sangat berarti untuknya.

2 tahun yang lalu, Taehyung dan Hyeri pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Mereka selalu bersama, kemanapun dan kapanpun, seperti tidak terpisah. Hingga Hyeri memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Taehyung dengan alasan mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi. Selalu bertengkar karena mereka selalu memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Hyeri tidak tahan lagi dengan segala macam kesibukan Taehyung dengan jadwal latihan skateboardnya itu, ia merasa Taehyung mengabaikannya hanya karena sebuah papan datar beroda empat. Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan tapi Hyeri menolak untuk mendengarnya. Mereka resmi berpisah 1 tahun kemudian dan Hyeri pergi ke Swiss untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Taehyung benar-benar berada dalam masa terpuruknya, bagaimanapun Taehyung benar-benar mencintai gadis tersebut. Ia terlalu sakit hati dan tidak terima, Hyeri memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena hal yang sepele, begitulah yang Taehyung pikirkan. Sosok Taehyung yang ceria perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pendiam dan suka menyendiri, ia juga menjadi sosok yang dingin. Gadis-gadis di sekolahnya menjadi takut untuk mendekati Taehyung lagi.

2 bulan setelahnya, Jimin datang dalam kehidupannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka saat Jimin berlari ke toilet dan tak sengaja menabrak Taehyung hingga keduanya terjatuh, Jimin mendarat di badan Taehyung. Beberapa minggu kemudian mereka terlihat tidak terpisahkan dan Taehyung perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi sosok yang ceria, teman-temannya ikut senang. 3 bulan setelahnya, Taehyung mulai menyadari jika ia menginginkan hubungannya dengan Jimin lebih dari sekedar persahabatan. Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya saat mereka berada di tengah-tengah lapangan skate, malam hari. Jimin terkejut dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba Taehyung, setelah itu ia tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jimin hingga sebegitu besarnya, lebih besar dari rasa cintanya pada Hyeri dulu. Jimin yang awalnya bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, kini menjadi sandaran hidupnya. Jimin yang merupakan laki-laki biasa dan bahkan tidak terlalu dilirik oleh banyak orang bisa mencuri perhatian Taehyung sepenuhnya, sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Jiminlah yang membuat lubang dihatinya kembali terisi, Jiminlah yang menyelamatkannya dari masa-masa terpuruknya, Jiminlah yang membuatnya merasa jika ia benar-benar dibutuhkan, Jiminlah yang membuatnya mengerti apa arti dari cinta itu sendiri. Park Jimin yang membuat hidup seorang Kim Taehyung lebih berwarna.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya, meski ia memintanya."

Hyeri tersenyum, senyuman yang mengandung rasa bersalah dan perasaan menyesal yang selama ini masih bersarang di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Merasa menyesal karena memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja. Membuatnya harus melewati masa-masa sulit sendirian.

Hyeri memegang tangan Taehyung, Taehyung terkejut lalu mendongak, keduanya saling beradu pandang. Tangan Hyeri merambat ke belakang kepala Taehyung, merundukkan kepala Taehyung hingga ia bisa mencapai dahi Taehyung dan mengecupnya singkat. Taehyung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jimin!" salah satu teman Taehyung berteriak, secepat kilat Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat Jimin jatuh tersungkur di tengah-tengah lapangan. Taehyung berlari ke arah Jimin dengan sangat terburu-buru, terlihat sangat jelas di raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang khawatir.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia menggendong Jimin dan membawanya ke pinggir lapangan, ia tidak mau mengganggu latihan teman-temannya jika ia mengkhawatirkan Jimin di tengah lapangan. "Apa ada yang terluka? Mana yang sakit?" Taehyung mengecek setiap jengkal tubuh Jimin, dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jimin bahkan belum menjawabnya dan Taehyung sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan menyuruh temannya untuk segera pergi ke apotek membelikannya obat merah dan sebuah plester luka.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, ak-"

"Tetap saja kau terluka! Aku sudah bilang untuk hati-hati, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya?!"

Jimin mendorong bahu Taehyung, bibirnya mencebik, "Aku sudah hati-hati, kau saja yang tidak melihatnya. Sibuk dengan gadis itu." Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, luka di lututnya membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk sekedar meluruskan kakinya, rasanya sangat perih dan Jimin hampir menangis mengingat bagaimana gadis itu mencium kening Taehyung, hatinya juga perih.

Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin dan menariknya ke bawah, Jimin terduduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Jimin membawa lengannya ke atas untuk mengusap matanya yang berair agar air mata itu tidak jatuh meluncur begitu saja dan Taehyung akan melihatnya.

" _I love you_." Bisik Taehyung di telinga Jimin, " _I love you so much_." Ia terus mengulang kalimat itu seperti tak kenal lelah. Awalnya Jimin memberontak, menolak mendengar itu dari Taehyung. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia menyerah dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di perbatasan antara leher dan pundak Taehyung.

" _I hate you_." Jimin mengigit pundak Taehyung sebagai pelampiasannya. Taehyung mengerang sakit lalu ia membalas ungkapan Jimin dengan kalimat " _I love you too_."

"Kenapa _dia_ ada disini?" Jimin dapat merasakan kedua bahu Taehyung terangkat.

Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jimin lebih erat dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jimin, "Aku duduk disana, tiba-tiba dia bersuara membuatku terkejut dan terjungkal, kepalaku terbentur pohon." Taehyung mengusap kepalanya sejenak, rasanya masih sedikit sakit saat ia menyentuhnya. Jimin mendongak, tangan kirinya yang tadinya terkulai di pundak Taehyung merambat naik ke atas, mengusap kepala Taehyung yang tadi terbentur pohon.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Kita berbicara, membicarakanmu, tiba-tiba dia menyentuh tanganku lalu mencium keningku dan aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namamu, kau terjatuh disana dan aku menghampirimu. Kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar. Ia melirik ke bawah melihat Jimin yang masih fokus mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" Tanya Taehyung pada akhirnya. Jimin sama sekali tidak bersuara, ia hanya terus mengusap kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerang, "Minnie, _I'm so_ -" ia tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung. Beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakan, Taehyung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat lembut bibir Jimin. Satu tangannya naik ke tengkuk Jimin, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jimin menarik helaian rambut Taehyung, dan anehnya Taehyung tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya ketika Jimin meremas dan sedikit menarik rambutnya.

"Dia berteriak seperti orang kesurupan, menyuruh kita membelikan obat merah dan plester luka. Tapi sekarang, lihat apa yang mereka lakukan?" Zelo memutar matanya sementara Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kedua teman Taehyung itu memutuskan untuk meletakkan satu kantong plastik pesanan _Tuan Muda_ Taehyung di sampingnya secara diam-diam.

" _Geez_ , mata polosku benar-benar sudah tercemar." Jungkook mengusap matanya beberapa kali. "Tidakkah mereka sadar? _Hell man_ , ini di tempat umum!" tambah Zelo, ia menatap sekelilingnya, teman-temannya yang lain bukannya melanjutkan latihan malah sibuk mengabadikan adegan tidak senonoh itu di ponsel masing-masing.

Ciuman itu berhenti setelah beberapa menit, teriakan kecewa terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Jimin melihat sekeliling dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Taehyung, memeluk Taehyung seerat mungkin menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Jimin memukul pundak Taehyung, "Ini di pinggir lapangan!" suaranya teredam karena wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan di pundak Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli, dan ia memang tidak peduli. Matanya menemukan sekantong plastik yang berisi obat merah dan plaster luka, ia lebih memilih untuk mengobati luka Jimin daripada menggubris teriakan dan siulan menggoda dari teman-temannya itu.

"Lagipula kau menikmatinya." Kata Taehyung santai. Pukulan dipundaknya semakin keras dan brutal.

.

.

* * *

Apalah ini... kok kayak gak nyambung gini -,-

oh ya, ini ganti VMin drabbles soalnya saya masih baru di dunia per-bangtan-an (?) suka SugaMon sama JinKook sih, NamJin juga, NamSeok, HopeKook. Tapi saya ngerasa masih awkward mau bikin drabblenya mereka. Jadi, saya putuskan cuma bikin VMin aja muahahaha. Gaapa kan? Gaapa dongse~ xD dan maaf kalo apdetnya lama, saya orangnya suka gampang jenuh, udah ngetik banyak tetiba males jadi hapus lagi, begitulah saya haha. Lagipula saya apdet kalo ada wifi doang, numpang pula xD oke ini jadi curhat gini sih -..-

Mind to review?

* * *

 **yeolb**

 **7 Juni 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealous pt.2**

.

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

.

Before is jealous Jimin. Now is jealous Taehyung. Hope you like it~

* * *

.

.

2 hari yang lalu ada seorang murid baru yang sedang banyak diperbincangkan oleh warga sekolah. Namanya Jeon Jeongkook, dia murid tahun kedua. Dia tampan tapi juga terlihat _cute_ , gadis-gadis itu bilang jika dia seperti kelinci yang menggemaskan. Dia juga pintar dan memiliki suara yang bagus, bisa menari dengan sangat lihai.

Dan semakin Taehyung mendengar segala pujian yang warga sekolah itu lontarkan untuk si murid baru, semakin Taehyung ingin mematahkan satu-persatu tulang milik Jungkook, murid baru itu lebih suka dipanggil Jungkook.

Selama 2 hari itu pula dia terus menempel pada Jiminnya seolah di tubuh mereka telah dilapisi oleh lem dan sebuah selotip dan juga staples tak ketinggalan lakban. Memang Jimin tidak sampai menghiraukan keberadaannya, tentu saja Kim Taehyung menjadi prioritas utama seorang Park Jimin, tidak diragukan lagi.

Tapi tetap saja dengan keberadaan anak baru itu Taehyung merasa terganggu, sangat terganggu. Saat istirahat sekolah, biasanya Taehyung dan Jimin akan pergi ke rooftop untuk menikmati makan siang mereka atau pergi ke kantin bersama. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan untuk mengajak bicara pacarnya sendiri saja sangat susah. Jungkook selalu menyela perkataan Taehyung dan mengatakan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat perhatian Jimin kembali padanya.

"Taehyung, pelatih mencarimu!" suara dari temannya, Hoseok, terdengar menggelegar di telinga Taehyung seperti ada petir di siang bolong. Taehyung menatap tajam Hoseok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hoseok tahu betul apa arti tatapan yang diberikan Taehyung itu, ia melihat ke sisinya yang lain dan menemukan Jimin sedang bercengkrama dengan si murid baru yang mendadak menjadi terkenal seantero sekolah, Jeon Jeongkook. "Oke, maaf, tapi aku disuruh pelatih untuk memanggilmu. Jadi, cepatlah ke lapangan." Hoseok segera pergi, tidak tahan lagi dipandang setajam itu oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jimin lagi lalu Jungkook dan ia berdiri, meja dan kursinya terdorong ke depan dan ke belakang membuat Jimin terkejut, Jungkook pun sama. Tanpa berpamitan atau bahkan sekedar melirik sedikit saja, Taehyung beranjak pergi ke lapangan basket tempat dimana pelatih menunggunya.

"Ugh, dia marah." Jimin meringis, ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya polos. Jimin bisa mengenal Jungkook karena mereka berada di klub yang sama, klub dance. Pelatih mengumumkan sebuah kompetisi antar murid di klub dance dan Jimin mendapat Jungkook sebagai partnernya untuk kompetisi dance battle yang akan diselenggarakan 2 hari lagi di lapangan sepak bola outdoor.

"Kita bahas lagi nanti." Kata Jimin buru-buru dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Jimin berlari kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Taehyung dan setelah 7 menit mengitari sekolah akhirnya Jimin menemukan Taehyung sedang berada di gedung olahraga bersama dengan anggota basket lainnya lengkap dengan pelatih mereka.

Jimin memilih untuk duduk di kursi penonton, menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan urusannya baru ia akan bicara dengannya.

Hoseok menyenggol bahu Taehyung lalu menunjuk ke arah kursi penonton dengan dagunya, Taehyung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Hoseok, Jimin sedang menatapnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan lagi, fokus dengan latihannya, menganggap seolah Jimin tidak ada disana.

30 menit berlatih dan akhirnya pelatih basket membunyikan peluit panjang tanda jika latihan telah usai. Deru nafas Taehyung tidak beraturan, dadanya kembang kempis, keringatnya mengucur deras dari pelipis turun sampai ke dagunya.

Pertandingan basket antar sekolah akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi, itulah mengapa porsi latihan mereka ditambah lagi menjadi setiap hari kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu. Mereka bisa beristirahat di hari itu.

Jimin menghampiri Taehyung, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya ketika Taehyung terlihat akan melarikan diri. "Kau marah?" sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang konyol, bahkan dari gelagatnya saja Jimin sudah tahu betul jika Taehyung sedang marah padanya, tapi Jimin tetap menanyakannya karena ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Taehyung melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya itu ke ring, dan masuk. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan untuknya tapi Taehyung tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, ia lebih suka Taehyung yang mengomel ketika marah bukan Taehyung yang diam dan tanpa ekspresi seperti ini karena itu beribu kali lebih menakutkan.

"Eum… maaf?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit lagi ketika Taehyung sama sekali tidak merespon, wajahnya masih datar seperti tembok.

Jimin membuka mulutnya lagi, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain tapi Taehyung sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Jimin diam beberapa saat dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip cepat beberapa kali. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jimin menahan teriakannya karena, sungguh itu sakit.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, pucuk hidung mereka masih bersentuhan dan Taehyung menatapnya intens. Kali ini raut wajahnya melembut, tidak keras dan datar seperti tembok lagi. Jimin mencengkram baju olahraga Taehyung di bagian pinggang, tatapan yang Taehyung berikan padanya membuat kedua kakinya melemas seperti jelly, debaran jantungnya seolah sedang terjadi gempa bumi dahsyat.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jimin beberapa kali membuat darah Jimin naik dan berkumpul di kedua pipinya, cengkramannya pada baju olahraga Taehyung semakin mengerat.

" _Mine_." Bisik Taehyung pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan. Ia mengecup bibir Jimin lagi, " _Only mine_." Bisik Taehyung lagi tepat di depan wajah Jimin. "Aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan orang lain." Yang lebih muda menggigit pucuk hidung yang lebih tua gemas.

"Maaf menghiraukanmu." Jimin memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Taehyung. Taehyung membalas pelukan Jimin, ia menciumi pucuk kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, seluruh murid bergegas untuk segera keluar dari kelas. Jimin baru selesai memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia melihat keluar, Taehyung melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum kotaknya yang _cute_ dan tampan itu. Jimin berlari keluar lalu memeluk Taehyung selama beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya.

Jimin baru akan bicara tapi seseorang menariknya dan membawanya berlari entah kemana. Ia melihat kebelakang, Taehyung dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya lagi. Lalu menoleh ke depan, Jeon Jeongkook.

 _Oh, tidak lagi_

"Hyung, aku punya gerakan yang bagus, kau harus melihatnya!" Jungkook berhenti berlari ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman samping sekolah. Tanpa persetujuan Jimin, Jungkook sudah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menunjukkan gerakan bagus yang dikatakannya pada Jimin.

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook yang masih menari di depannya, kakinya ia goyangkan tidak sabaran, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dan kepalanya tidak pernah berhenti menoleh ke sisi kanannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Kita akan gunakan nanti saat battle dance!" kata Jungkook semangat dengan senyum lebar.

Jimin ikut tersenyum dan mengatakan 'ya' sebagai sebuah persetujuan. Jungkook kembali mengoceh dan terus saja memanggil namanya membuat Jimin harus terus fokus pada Jungkook. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya, matanya menatap Jungkook tajam.

"J-Jungkook.." Jimin hampir tidak bisa menyela ocehan Jungkook.

"Jungkook!" tapi akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya. Jungkook berhenti bicara dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"Kita bisa mendiskusikannya di ruang latihan besok. Pacarku menunggu."

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, "Hyung sudah punya pacar?!" ia hampir berteriak.

Jimin mengangguk, ia melihat ke sisi kiri Jungkook dan Jungkook ikut menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Jimin. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya dan menatapnya intens. Jungkook berkedip dua kali lalu melihat ke arah Jimin, "Dia pacarmu?"

Jimin mengangguk dan Jungkook kembali melebarkan volume matanya, "Jadi selama ini dia pacarmu?!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung lagi lalu menunduk kebawah dan memukul kepalanya pelan. "Hyung tidak bilang padaku, lihat dia menatapku seolah akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup." Suaranya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik tapi masih bisa terdengar.

"Siapa yang akan mengulitimu? Aku hanya ingin menyusul kekasihku." Jungkook mendongak dengan cepat ke sumber suara, ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang merangkul Jimin sementara Jimin mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Hanya jangan terlalu membuatnya fokus terhadapmu, aku juga butuh perhatiannya." Ujar Taehyung kelewat jujur. Ia mengecup pelipis Jimin dan Jimin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf hyung." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sementara Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku mengajak _pacarku_ untuk pergi berkencan?"

Jungkook mendongak lagi, "Tentu saja! Ng, boleh aku menitip video game pada kalian? Uangnya akan ku ganti besok!" Jungkook mengeluarkan aegyo terdahsyatnya.

" _Deal_." Sahut Taehyung dan Jungkook melompat kegirangan, benar-benar seperti kelinci yang menggemaskan.

.

.

* * *

Oke, pertama, buat yang request Tae jadi uke, ugh gimana yaaaa saya pecinta uke Jimin sih jadi agak susah mau nulis yang uke Taehyung, maapin ya /sungkem/ tapi masih saya usahain kok hehe. Terus, pen-name juga saya ganti haha jadi jangan kaget, ini tetep saya si _yeolb_ itu. Dan maaf kalau saya updatenya lama, wifi dan laptop sedang tidak berpihak padaku jadi gak bisa aupdate -,-

Thanks yang udah mau review, favorite, follow. Aku sayang kaliaaaan /lafflafflaff/ siders juga tolong lah tobat udah mau puasa loh wkwk aku juga sayang kalian kok~ maaf jika ada kesalahan dan lain sebagainya. saya khilap

Mind to review, guys?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **11 Juni 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebelumnya tidak ada rencana bersepeda di malam hari, tapi Jimin terus saja menrengek ingin bersepeda. Taehyung mengiyakan dan ia segera pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil sepedanya, dan juga sepeda Jimin. Lagi, Jimin merengek tidak mau naik sepedanya sendiri. Ia ingin dibonceng Taehyung karena ia sedang malas mengayuh.

"Tidak usah mengajak bersepeda jika kau malas mengayuh sepeda." Sungut Taehyung seraya menggembalikan sepeda Jimin kembali ke garasi. Jimin hanya terkekeh dan segera naik ke sepeda Taehyung, berpijak pada kedua besi panjang yang terpasang di sisi kanan-kiri sepeda.

Jimin berpegangan pada pundak Taehyung ketika Taehyung mulai mengayuh sepeda.

"Cuacanya sedang bagus, sayang kalau kita hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak menikmatinya." Ujar Jimin, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan ke samping. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak dengan kedua mata yang ia pejamkan ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin menerjang seluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung memutar matanya, ia fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sebuah _smirk_ mampir di wajahnya ketika ia melihat jalan menurun. Taehyung mempercepat kayuhannya pada sepeda, Jimin berteriak karena dia merasa seperti sedang menaiki sebuah _roller coaster_.

Dan demi _Neptunus_ , Jimin benci dengan yang namanya _roller coaster_.

1 pukulan pada kepala, 2 pada lengan dan beberapa pukulan lagi terasa di seluruh badannya. Taehyung mengaduh sambil mengelus area-area yang telah menjadi sasaran pukulan Jimin. Sepeda berhenti, Jimin melompat turun lalu menendang kaki Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga. Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Tidak berkeprimanusiaan." Kata Jimin sewot lalu berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih saja tertawa. Ia hampir jatuh dari sepedanya tapi untung saja tidak.

Taehyung berhenti tertawa, mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia berbalik lalu mengejar Jimin. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut." Tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin agar ia tetap berada di tempatnya. Jimin membuang wajahnya ke samping, bibirnya mencebik dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai mengomel tentang mengebut saat bersepeda itu dilarang karena sangat berbahaya apalagi pada saat melewati jalan menurun.

"Pertengkaran suami-istri ini berlangsung dimana saja." Ucapan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara secara bersamaan. "Oh astaga, mereka berjodoh." Suara yang lainnya membuat keduanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kami?" Taehyung memutar matanya saat ia melihat sosok kedua temannya. Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Jadi, sekarang apalagi? Taehyung membuat remnya blong?"

"Yang benar saja." Taehyung memutar matanya lagi. Ia melirik Jimin yang masih mencebikkan bibirnya, itu pemandangan yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung membuat lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Namjoon, ia mengernyit dan Namjoon segera menyampaikan apa-apa saja yang perlu ia beritahukan pada Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung dan kedua temannya itu sibuk berbincang mengenai _only-God-know-what_ , Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada setelah ia berhasil melepas pegangan tangan Taehyung di tangannya. Ia melihat kesana-kemari, bersenandung kecil, menghetakkan kaki, bersiul dan apa saja yang mampu menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

 _Lama sekali_

Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk pada besi yang menghubungkan bagian _stang_ sepeda dengan _sadel_ sepeda. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada Taehyung dan ia melihat ke arah pohon-pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan.

5 menit dan Taehyung masih belum selesai berbicara. Jimin sudah mulai bosan dengan posisinya, bokongnya juga sudah mulai sakit duduk di atas besi yang keras itu. Jimin berdiri dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, berdiri di atas 2 pijakan batang besi.

 _Kapan selesai?_

Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Taehyung, menempelkan pipinya di punggung Taehyung.

2 menit berlalu, ia mengganti posisi kepalanya dengan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Taehyung.

3 menit, posisi kepalanya berganti lagi, kali ini ia menempelkan pipinya di pundak Taehyung, wajahnya menghadap ke leher Taehyung.

 _Aku bosan_

Ia turun dari pijakan besi itu, kembali duduk pada besi sepedanya lagi hanya saja posisinya ia ubah menghadap ke arah Taehyung bukan membelakangi Taehyung. Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Taehyung dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada Taehyung.

"Oke, kurasa informasi itu sudah cukup. Pacarmu bosan, _bung_." Namjoon dan Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin yang sedang asik mengusapkan pipinya di dada Taehyung seperti _puppy_ yang ingin dimanja oleh _Tuan_ nya.

Taehyung melihat ke bawah, ia tersenyum dan membawa tangannya ke kepala Jimin, mengelus helaian rambutnya sayang.

" _Cheesy fuck_ , aku tidak tahan lagi." Yoongi memutar matanya melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Jimin di depannya.

"Ck, kau orang yang membosankan." Gumam Taehyung pelan seolah sedang berbisik pada angin. Tapi sayang Yoongi mendengarnya meski tidak terlalu jelas dan ia kembali menghadap Taehyung, memberi Taehyung sebuah _deathglare_.

"Namjoon hyung, lain kali cium saja dia di depan umum." Ujar Taehyung pada Namjoon yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah _blank_. Sekali lagi Yoongi memberi Taehyung sebuah _deathglare_ sebelum beralih menatap Namjoon seolah sedang memberinya peringatan _kau-melakukannya-dan-kita-berakhir_ , seperti itulah.

Saat Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah pergi dan jauh dari pandangan mata, Taehyung kembali melihat ke bawah. Jimin sudah mendongak dan sedang menatapnya, lengannya masih melingkari pinggang Taehyung.

Kedua tangan Taehyung terangkat memegang pipi Jimin, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Taehyung merendahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Jimin, "Pulang?" _deep voice_ nya membuat Jimin merinding tapi Jimin menyukainya. Jantungnya tidak pernah bisa berdetak normal tiap kali kedua telinganya menangkap _deep voice_ milik Taehyung meski dalam jarak jauh sekalipun.

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Taehyung kembali memberinya beberapa kecupan di seluruh wajahnya, Jimin tertawa kecil lalu mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh. "Kita tidak akan pulang jika kau terus melakukannya."

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Tuan Muda_." Jimin memukul Taehyung karena memanggilnya _Tuan Muda_ , Taehyung hanya tertawa. Setelah Jimin menemukan posisi yang nyaman, Taehyung segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah.

.

.

* * *

Requestnya adekku kemarin, semoga bisa menghibur hatimu yang sedang galau ya dek muahahahaha, _hope you like it~_

Aku apdetnya cepet ya tumben, biasanya seminggu sekali, sebulan sekali wkwkwk VMIN SAILING SIH JADI KAN FEELSSSSSSSSSS lmao banyak yang suka uke!Jimin ya aduh sini peluk {} btw, nyari ff VMin susah ya:" di AFF udah aku bacain semuanya, FFN juga, sedih:((( kalian nggak ada rekomendasi FF VMin? hehe

Thanks review, favorite dan follownya. Kalian luar biasaaa~ (y) siders juga luar biasa kok, luar biasa ngeselinnya hahaha, canda ah canda. Aku sayang kalian~

Mind to review again?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **12 Juni 2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoo**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim ChimTae 95Lines

.

.

Dedicated to **gummysmiled**. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot PM saya dan terima kasih juga untuk sumbangan (?) idenya. Requestmu udah jadi ya~ lunas! haha _hope you like it_ ~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari libur menjadi hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu terutama bagi kalangan pelajar. Tempat-tempat wisata akan mengalami pelonjakan pengunjung secara drastis. Itu membuat para pengusaha di bidang pariwasata berlomba-lomba untuk memberikan penawaran terbaik kepada para pengunjung.

Kebun binatang merupakan tempat favorit para anak-anak. Dapat melihat berbagai macam binatang, baik binatang darat maupun binatang laut. Canda dan tawa terdengar di setiap sudut area kebun binatang tersebut. Tidak hanya anak-anak, banyak juga remaja yang memilih kebun binatang sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu hari liburnya.

Taehyung dan Jimin, contohnya.

Mereka sudah menyusuri hampir separuh dari area kebun binatang tersebut. Melihat berbagai macam hewan, mereka sempat bermain-main dengan penyu. Jimin bilang penyu itu sangat lucu dan ia ingin membawanya pulang, tapi tentu saja itu tidak diperbolehkan. Penyu adalah hewan yang dilindungi dan tidak boleh untuk dipelihara, Taehyung mengatakan itu pada Jimin membuat yang lebih tua mencebikkan bibirnya lalu meletakkan penyu kecil di tangannya dengan sangat hati-hati kembali ke kandangnya.

Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jimin, menariknya untuk melihat hewan kesukaannya. Seekor singa jantan yang sedang mondari-mandir di dalam kandangnya menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi Taehyung. "Lihat, dia keren! Seperti aku." Ibu jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan dada yang ia busungkan, Taehyung menjadi sombong. Jimin hanya mendengus.

"Disana ada jerapah!" Taehyung menunjuk ke sisi kanannya, Jimin ikut melihat apa yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Ada beberapa ekor jerapah disana.

"Ayo kesana." Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jimin, menyeretnya mendekat ke kandang jerapah tersebut. Jimin sempat melongo melihat bagaimana tingginya jerapah-jerapah itu.

"Mereka tinggi sekali." Kata Jimin kelewat polos, "Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka secara nyata." Jimin tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. "Mereka benar-benar tinggi."

Taehyung terkekeh lalu merangkul pundak Jimin, "Ya, dan kau pendek."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, memberi Taehyung sebuah _deathglare_. Jimin paling sensitive dengan kata 'pendek' 'kecil' dan lain sebagainya. Ia menyikut perut Taehyung lalu kembali melihat ke arah jerapah-jerapah itu, menghiraukan rintihan sakit laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya, tangan kirinya masih mengelus perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau tahu peraturannya." Balas Jimin acuh.

Taehyung memutar matanya, "Tidak menggunakan kata 'pendek' 'kecil' 'mungil' dan sebagainya. Oh, ayolah, tapi kau memang pendek." Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya lalu beralih ke atas kepala Jimin. "Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Taehyung."

"Kau pendek."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Begitulah kenyataannya."

Tendangan pada tulang kering Taehyung membuatnya terkejut dan jatuh terduduk. Jimin meringis melihat Taehyung yang terjatuh, suara jatuhnya terdengar lumayan keras mengakibatkan beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Tapi akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk tidak peduli, ia berjalan pergi menjauhi Taehyung. Jimin berhenti di depan kandang para beruang madu.

Taehyung berusaha untuk berdiri, tulang keringnya masih terasa ngilu. Ia berjalan terseok mendekati Jimin yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Taehyung berhenti di belakang Jimin, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Jimin lalu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jimin.

"Hei, berhentilah merajuk, dasar manja." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada menggoda. Ia mencubit kecil pinggang Jimin dan Jimin balas menyikut perutnya.

Jimin memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang ada di perutnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada Taehyung. "Beruang itu sama sepertimu, aneh dan tidak bisa diam." Kata Jimin sambil memperhatikan seekor beruang yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak terima disamakan dengan beruang yang ada disana. Ia menggigit gemas daun telinga Jimin lalu mengulumnya sebentar membuat Jimin meloloskan satu lenguhan dari mulutnya, secara tidak sengaja tentu saja, semacam reflex.

"Wow, wow, ini di tempat umum, bung."

"Kau yang tidak tahu diri." Lagi, Jimin menyikut perut Taehyung, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aww, baiklah, maaf." Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Melihat Jimin yang tersenyum karena ulah beruang-beruang menggemaskan di dalam kandang sana membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"Kau juga sama seperti beruang-beruang itu. Menggemaskan, aneh dan tidak bisa diam."

Jimin memutar matanya, menampakkan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha keras menahan senyumannya. Kata 'menggemaskan' yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung masih terngiang di kepalanya. "Kau jerapah tukang gombal, ewh."

"Kau memasukkan jerapah lagi dalam topik pembicaraan kita."

"Jangan di teruskan."

"Mereka memang sangat tinggi. Kau pasti akan terlihat seperti semut..."

"Kim _fucking_ Taehyung."

"...jika berada di bawah mereka. Karena kau pen-"

" _Shut the fuck up_!"

.

.

* * *

Pendek ya mana lama apdetnya, duh maaf saya nggak punya modem, modal numpang wifi doang tiap kali apdet, maaf T.T maaf juga kalo cerita tidak sesuai harapan kalian, cuma begitu yang muncul di otak saya :" btw, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan :)

Terima kasih untuk review, favorite dan follownya, aku sayang kalian {} Ayo **siders** pada tobat ini bulan puasa looohhh lol gak ada hubungannya wkwk aku sayang kalian juga kok :)

Mind to review, again?

* * *

Dan kenapa Jimin uke? dia kiyowo sih, kalo pake eyeliner cantiiiiiikkk gitu kayak mama mertuanya [read: Baekhyun] wkwk meski dia berotot ya tetep ae dia yang clingy shy caper centil gitu kalo deket Taehyung, siusli :') abs-nya jadi gak berarti lagi kalo udah deket Taehyung apalagi kalo lagi dua-duaan sama Taehyung muahahahahahaha

Dan kenapa Taehyung seme? _well_ , Taehyung keliatan 'cowok' banget di mata aku ditambah suaranya yang err berat dan sexy itu kayak ayahnya [read: Chanyeol] huehuehue cuma dia kan masih kayak bocah ya lebih bocah TaeTae daripada Jungkook yang notabene 'maknae' (menurutku) jadi manjaaaaaa gitu orangnya. Tapi tatapan matanya ituloh adjajhvsbvdjdsj **_MANLY_** BROH **_MANLY_** nyahahahaha

Oke, itu cuma pendapat aku ya jangan salahkan aku, salahkan VMin! lmao

* * *

 **keichila**

 **20 Juni 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Want To Fight?**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim MinTae ChimTae 95z

.

Ada yang suka nonton Naruto? Saya penggila Naruto loh~ that's why I made this story and because I really love Kakashi _sensei_ and _Yondaime_ Minato my everlasting crush eventough they're just some of anime characters, they're so freaking cool and ughhhh very very very very HANDSOME ansjkshiuahv okay stahp it. hope you like it guys because i'm not good at this..

* * *

.

.

Berlatih, berlatih, berlatih dan terus berlatih, itulah yang Jimin lakukan sekarang. Tidak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan selalin mengasah kemampuannya terus menerus. Terkadang ia beristirahat selama beberapa menit untuk memulihkan tenaganya, setelah ia merasa tenaganya kembali pulih, ia kembali melakukan latihannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu penuh semangat."

Jimin berhenti mengayunkan kunainya, menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Taehyung sedang berdiri diatas sebuah ranting pohon yang besar, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Kupikir masih 2 hari lagi." Jimin kembali fokus ke depan, kembali dalam mode seriusnya. Ia mulai mengayunkan kunainya lagi pada sebuah batang pohon yang ada di depannya. Melempar 3 kunai sekaligus, 2 berhasil menancap dan 1 lainnya jatuh ke tanah. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"Misinya tidak sesulit itu." Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau butuh istirahat."

Jimin mengeluarkan 1 kunai lagi, "Aku sudah melakukannya." Lalu ia berlari menaiki sebuah pohon, menandai pohon tersebut ketika ia merasa ia akan terjatuh. Tanda pada pohon itu bertambah satu di barisan paling atas, Jimin menghela nafasnya lagi, merasa tidak puas karena ia tidak bisa mencapai posisi yang lebih tinggi lagi.

" _Want to fight_?" Taehyung melihat ke arah Jimin yang sudah bersiap dengan kunai di tangannya. Taehyung anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaannya. Sebuah _smirk_ tersungging di bibirnya, Taehyung menyelipkan tangannya kebelakang, ketika ia melompat turun, ia melempar sebuah kunai tepat ke arah Jimin lalu mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna.

Jimin berhasil menangkis lemparan kunai milik Taehyung, sebuah senyum mengejek menghiasi wajahnya. Jimin berlari secepat kilat ke arah Taehyung yang bahkan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Serangan Jimin dapat ditangkis oleh Taehyung dengan mudah.

Jimin melayangkan satu tinjuan di wajah Taehyung dan lagi-lagi Taehyung dapat menahan serangannya. Taehyung menahan kepalan tangan Jimin yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya lalu menariknya ke samping, Jimin terlempar dan menghantam sebuah batang pohon yang sering digunakannya untuk melatih kemampuan _taijutsu_ nya.

Taehyung pikir pertarungan ini telah selesai, tapi lemparan kunai yang sudah ditempeli dengan kertas peledak yang menuju ke arahnya itu menandakan sebaliknya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya lalu segera melompat dari tempatnya berpijak untuk menghindari ledakan. Serangan demi serangan kembali Jimin lancarkan untuk Taehyung dan ia berhasil mengenainya dengan satu pukulan telak di wajah Taehyung.

Ia hampir bersorak gembira, tapi sorakan gembira itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Sialan, itu hanya _bunshin_." Jimin melihat ke segala arah dengan waspada. Ia merasakan sesuatu dan langsung menoleh kebelakang, sayang ia tak bisa menghindari serangan Taehyung dan langsung terhempas dengan keras ke tanah.

Taehyung memasukkan kedua tanggannya dalam saku celananya, menunggu Jimin yang terlihat kacau dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia bermaksud untuk menyudahi pertarungan tersebut tapi Jimin tidak memperbolehkannya, ia ingin meneruskannya.

Jimin berlari memutar ke arah Taehyung, kedua tangan dan kakinya bergerak dengan cepat meninju dan menendang Taehyung. Taehyung melompat dan menahan kaki Jimin yang hampir saja berhasil mengenai bagian perutnya, ia memposisikan dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Jimin.

Keduanya saling menatap dan masih sibuk untuk meraup oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh paru-paru mereka. Jiminlah yang bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang Taehyung dan Taehyung dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Keduanya saling mendorong dan terlempar pada sisi yang berlawanan, Jimin dengan segera membuat segel tangan dan bersiap pada posisinya. " _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_." Sebuah bola api besar mendekat dengan sangat cepat ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, dengan cepat ia segera membuat segel tangannya " _Suiton: Suihachi_." Ia mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, semburan air yang keluar dari tangannya langsung berbenturan dengan bola api milik Jimin.

Gumpalan asap yang terjadi akibat benturan bola api dan semburan air itu membuat Taehyung sulit untuk melihat keberadaan Jimin. _Chakra_ nya terkuras cukup banyak, jurus yang baru saja digunakannya itu benar-benar menguras tenganya mengingat ia yang langsung menantang Jimin bertarung tanpa beristirahat terlebih dahulu, padahal ia baru saja pulang ke desa setelah melaksanakan misinya dengan timnya.

Saat Taehyung masih berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, sebuah pukulan menghantam keras pipi kirinya, Taehyung terlempar kebelakang dan berguling di tanah. Ia berhenti berguling saat tubuhnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama tidak beraturan, Jimin mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, melihat Taehyung dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Ia melompat 2 kali lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Taehyung. "Bagaimana?" ia berkacak pinggang di depan Taehyung yang baru saja berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah menguasainya. Itu bagus." Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu meringis. Pipi kirinya terasa ngilu dan sudut bibirnya juga terasa perih. Pukulan Jimin benar-benar sangat kuat.

Jimin ikut meringis, ia berjongkok di depan Taehyung dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. "Ugh, maaf, aku memukulnya terlalu keras." Jimin mengelus pelan pipi kiri Taehyung.

"Kupikir kau akan membunuhku."

Jimin meninju perut Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengerang kesakitan. Jimin memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Maaf." Katanya lagi.

Taehyung membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar lalu menepuk tanah di depannya menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Jimin tentu saja menurut. Ia duduk di antara kedua kaki Taehyung lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Taehyung. Taehyung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jimin, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Jimin.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Itu hanya satu minggu dan kau sudah sangat merindukanku."

Jimin memutar matanya. Tapi ia benar-benar merindukan Taehyung. Sudah satu minggu keduanya tidak bertemu karena Taehyung dan timnya telah diberi sebuah misi _A-Rank_.Sementara Jimin dan timnya diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan misi _C-Rank_ mereka. Tapi Jimin tidak menggunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat, ia malah menggunakannya untuk terus-menerus berlatih.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Mau bertarung lagi? Mungkin besok? Aku punya jurus baru!" Jimin melihat Taehyung dengan penuh harap. Taehyung bergumam sembari menatap langit biru di atas dengan satu alis terangkat, begitulah Taehyung jika ia sedang berpikir.

"Ayolah! Ya, ya, ya, ya!" kedua tangan Jimin terkepal dia depan dadanya, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan itu, bagaimana mungkin Taehyung bilang tidak?

"Baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, aku lelah." Taehyung menguap sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Jimin mengangguk lalu berdiri, menyeret Taehyung untuk berpindah tempat. Sekarang Jiminlah yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon dengan kedua kaki yang ia luruskan. Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas dengan Jimin yang terus mengelus rambutnya.

Jimin melihat ke depan, "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku berlatih?"

.

.

* * *

Ini saya bikin cerita apa sih dohkah -,- tapi ini ide nggak mau ninggalin kepala saya serius deh, seminggu ini full of Naruto soalnya dari jam 6 - 09.30 malem. Niatnya nggak begini, tapi jadinya begitu (?) jadi ya sudahlah lol saya perlu banyak belajar lagi. maaf kalau ceritanya kayak gitu huhu seriously, i'm not really good at this guys please pardon me T.T

Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan favoritenya. Nggak mau nyinggung soal siders lagi ah capek wkwk saya sayang kalian semua pokoknya, sarangek yeorobeun~ buat kamu yang review dari chap 1-5, duh saya tersanjung. Makasih ya reviewnya mana panjang pula, saya terharu u.u lmao sarang sarang buat kamu~

Mind to review, again?

* * *

ChimChim di MV For You cantiknya masya allah, luar biasa, matanya mempesona gitu aduhai kalo senyum. Sekarang rambutnya merah tambah kiyowo adhsfuiiuiajs TaeTae ganteng pisan doh jadi detektif Conan dia ;;_;; pas otw mubank VMin sepayung berdua demi apa akjhuiioacnj gakuku lah gakuku TTwTT

Saya kangen Chanyeol yang lagi di hutan sana tbh /hiraukan saja/

* * *

 **keichila**

 **26 Juni 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sausage**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim TaeMin 95z

.

Maaf lama, kemarin mau update tapi FFn ga bisa dibuka, mengandung unsur porn/sara/dll katanya -,- #TelkomselJohaWhy

 **nuruladi07** maaf ya lama-lama sekali, sampe ngirim PM ke saya doh maafkan dakuh lol

ini kisah nyata tbh wkwkwk hope you like it~

* * *

.

.

Taehyung berjanji pada Jimin akan mengantarkannya pulang saat pulang sekolah. Meski tidak berjanji pun mereka akan tetap pulang bersama. Rumah mereka searah dan lagipula mereka bertetangga, jadi begitulah.

Jimin menunggu Taehyung di kantin, ia membeli makanan kesukaannya, sosis. Hentikan pikiran kotor kalian..

Biasanya ia langsung memakannya tapi kali ini ia meminta pada _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin itu untuk memotongnya menjadi bagian kecil lalu menggorengnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Taehyung baru datang dan langsung merangkul pundak Jimin. Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

Sosis goreng pesanan Jimin sudah berada di tangan dan Jimin sudah membayarnya lunas. Keduanya berjalan ke parkiran sepeda untuk mengambil sepeda milik Taehyung. Bukan sepeda motor, hanya sepeda biasa yang berjalan dengan memanfaatkan tenaga manusia.

Jimin naik pada boncengan sepeda Taehyung, "Siap?" Tanya Taehyung dan Jimin berteriak "YA!" dengan sangat keras dan bersemangat.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal ketika di jalan, dengan Jimin yang menikmati sosis gorengnya, terkadang ia menyuapi Taehyung juga. Mereka berhenti lampu merah menyala, meski mereka bukan pengguna kendaraan bermotor tapi tetap saja mereka menggunakan kendaraan.

Taehyung terlalu menaati peraturan lalu lintas.

Jimin memakan satu persatu sosis gorengnya, lalu ia berinisiatif untuk menjadikannya satu. Begitulah cara ia memakannya. (seriusan deh saya bingung jelasinnya, pokoknya itu sosis disundukin (?) satu-satu gitu lah)

Sosisnya sudah terkumpul menjadi satu lalu ia memakannya satu. Setelah itu ia menyuapkannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung pikir semua itu diberikan padanya jadi ia memakan _hampir_ semuanya.

"Jangan dimakan semua!" Jimin berteriak keras.

Tapi sudah terlambat, potongan-potongan sosis itu telah masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Hanya tersisa beberapa, mungkin 2? Entahlah. Tidak mungkin Taehyung mengeluarkannya lagi kan? Itu menjijikkan.

"Kau memakan semuanya!"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, "Sudah habis?"

"Itu yang terakhir dan kau sudah memakan semuanya!"

Teriakan Jimin tidak bisa dianggap pelan, itu sangat keras, cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian dari orang-orang disekitar mereka. Taehyung menoleh kesekelilingnya. "Pelankan suaramu, bodoh. Orang-orang melihat kita."

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memukul punggung Taehyung, "Aku tidak peduli! Sosiskuuuuuuuu!"

Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan aneh, ada beberapa yang berusaha menahan tawa mereka dan ada yang hanya melihat mereka dengan gelengan kepala. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu.

Tentu saja kau merasa malu, bertengkar di lampu merah? Hanya karena sosis? _Hell_ , yang benar saja!

 _Kenapa lampu merah ini lama sekali?!_

Jimin berhenti meratapi sosisnya ketika ia melihat kepala Taehyung menunduk ke bawah, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Ya Tuhan, mereka melihat." Bisiknya. Jimin menepuk dahinya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Taehyung. "Ugh, tapi sosisku…. Aku masih tidak rela."

Lampu hijau menyala, Taehyung kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Orang-orang sudah tidak menatapnya lagi, tapi tetap saja Taehyung masih merasa malu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan kedua lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

Taehyung melirik ke bawah dan ia tersenyum. Taehyung mengusap lembut tangan Jimin yang berada di perutnya lalu menggenggamnya. Terkadang ia terpaksa harus melepaskannya ketika ia mengerem sepedanya.

"Sosisku~"

Taehyung mendengar rengekan menyedihkan itu sejak tadi, ia menoleh ke sisi kiri-kanan jalan dan berhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah toko. Ia turun dari sepedanya dan Jimin menatapnya bingung dengan alis kananya yang terangkat.

"Tunggu saja disini, aku hanya sebentar." Kata Taehyung lalu segera berlari memasuki toko, tidak membiarkan Jimin mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Taehyung keluar dengan satu kantong plastik berukuran sedang. Jimin sedang menebak-nebak apa isi kantong plastik itu.

Taehyung tersenyum padanya sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik itu, Jimin kembali memberinya tatapan bingung. "Untukmu, maaf menghabiskannya tadi."

Jimin membuka kantong plastiknya dan ia hampir melompat girang mendapati satu toples sosis yang berada di dalam sana. Jimin tersenyum lebar, sangat, dari telinga ke telinga, dia mirip Joker. Jimin menarik kerah seragam Taehyung lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat, wajahnya memanas dan Jimin mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jimin di wajahnya, ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak rambut Jimin. "Apapun untukmu." Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaiki sepedanya. " _Let's go home_."

" _Ayay, sir!_ " Jawab Jimin layaknya seorang tentara tak lupa dengan gerakan hormatnya. Jimin membuka tas selempang Taehyung, memasukkan kantong plastik itu ke dalam sana.

Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jimin lalu membawanya ke pinggangnya, Jimin memeluknya bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Taehyung. " _Ready_?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, " _Ready, sir_!" dan Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

* * *

Sumpah ya itu sama adek rame banget di lampu merah sampe dliatin orang-orang, diketawain mas-mas lol except yang beli di supermarket itu saya inisiatif sendiri wkwk.. udah gitu doang, cuma mau curhat /ngeeeng

Mind to review again?

* * *

 **8 July 2015**

 **keichila**


	8. Chapter 8

**Watermelon**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim ChimTae TaeMin 9z

.

Double update! sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena kelamaan update. salahkan wifi! jangan saya! lmao

Kisah nyata juga sih ini, pas bagian ngomongin semangka doang lainnya hanya imajinasi /rentangin tangan ala spongebob/ dan mungkin agak aneh wkwk

hope you like it guys~

* * *

.

.

Menjadi anak tunggal yang harus jauh dari orang tuanya bukanlah keinginan Taehyung, takdirnya memang seperti itu. Orang tuanya jauh di Daegu sana sementara dia sendiri berada di Seoul untuk mengejar pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Taehyung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kampong halamannya, jika ia memiliki waktu yang amat senggang. Kuliah benar-benar menyita hampir seluruh waktunya, ia bahkan tidak bisa bersantai-santai saja di rumah. Tugas demi tugas yang diberikan dosen-dosennya itu membuatnya gila dan Taehyung merasa kesepian karena, well, dia tinggal sendirian.

Meski begitu, tinggal sendiri juga memiliki keuntungan. Ia dapat melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Kau tahu, semacam _'ini aprtemenku, aku membelinya dengan uangku bukan uangmu, lalu apa masalahmu?'_ tapi Taehyung tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk menganggu ketenangan tetangganya karena ia juga membutuhkannya.

Tidak enaknya tinggal sendiri adalah, kau _sendirian_. Terkadang itu menjadi suatu masalah yang sangat besar untuk Taehyung karena ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan masyarakat luas. Temannya di universitas saja hanya beberapa, mungkin 2, atau 3? Tidak banyak. Jadi, ketika salah satu dari kedua atau ketiga temannya itu memberitahunya tentang _apa itu twitter? Bagaimana menggunakannya?_ Taehyung menjadi sangat antusias.

Disitulah ia mengenal seseorang yang, ya katakanlah sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Namanya Park Jimin, dia seumuran dengan Taehyung dan tinggal di Busan. Oke, itu lumayan jauh. Jimin yang pertama kali menyapa Taehyung, lewat akun twitternya tentu saja, Taehyung pikir dia orang aneh dan ia berniat untuk menghiraukan sapaan Jimin. Tapi ia sedang bosan dan perlu teman bicara, jadi Taehyung membalasnya.

Dan itu terjadi terus-menerus, setiap hari, tidak ada hari yang terlewatkan tanpa saling berkirim pesan satu sama lain lewat twitter. Taehyung tahu tentang _kakotalk_ dari temannya, ia membuatnya satu lalu bertanya pada Jimin apa dia punya akun tersebut. Jimin memberikan ID Kaakaotalknya dan sejak saat itu mereka berpindah tempat dari twitter ke kakaotalk.

Hari ini, entah ada apa dengan tetangganya, tidak ada badai, tsunami, banjir bandang atau yang lainnya tiba-tiba saja tetangganya itu memberikannya sebuah semangka berukuran Taehyung berpikir bahwa tetangganya itu telah menaruh racun ke dalam buah semangka itu. Ponselnya berbunyi membuat pikiran Taehyung soal semangka beracun itu teralihkan sejenak.

 _Jimin: Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku ingin minum jus strawberry di kulkas tapi hyungku sudah memberikan semuanya untuk pacarnya. Kau tahu, dia penggila strawberry._

Taehyung tertawa setelah membaca isi pesan Jimin, lalu ia melirik ke arah buah semangka berukuran mini nan menggemaskan itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia memotret semangka itu lalu mengirimnya pada Jimin.

 _Taehyung: Lihat, tetanggaku tiba-tiba saja memberiku semangka ini. Aku takut ia sudah menyuntikkan cairan semacam racun di dalamnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal hyung-mu, aku terkejut dia menyukai mahluk penggila strawberry.._

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu kembali memperhatikan buah semangka yang tak berdosa itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Taehyung untuk menunggu balasan dari Jimin, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Taehyung pikir jika Jimin benar-benar sedang tidak melakukan apapun saat ini dan hanya sibuk mengetik balasan pesan dari Taehyung.

 _Jimin: Oh astaga, lihatlah semangka itu, dia kecil! CUTE cuTE. Kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dengan tetanggamu. AKU INGIN SEMANGKANYAAAAAAA :g jangan bicarakan soal penggila strawberry, ia berada di sampingku. Kau bertanggung jawab atas tindakan penganiayaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun-hyung padaku karena perkataanmu!_

Taehyung meringis sambil memegang lengannya ketika ia membaca barisan kalimat terakhir dari pesan Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lengannya ngilu. Taehyung berencana untuk memakan semangka itu, sayang jika dibuang, jika semangkanya memang beracun setidaknya ia mati dalam keadaan perut yang sudah terisi oleh makanan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

 _Taehyung: Kau ingin semangkanya? Datang saja ke rumahku dan aku akan memberikan semuanya.. aku tidak tahu jika penggila strawberry itu ada di sampingmu, jika saja aku disana aku bersedia untuk menggantikan posisimu_

Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali melihat sederet kalimat yang ia tulis di akhir, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Jimin ketika membaca pesan tersebut, ah Taehyung bisa gila.

Taehyung meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja lalu berjalan menuju counter dapur, mencari pisau. Ketika ia sudah menemukannya, ia duduk di kursi meja makan lalu meletakkan semangka mini itu di depannya. Taehyung diam sejenak, berpikir, berpikir dan terus berpikir. Ponselnya yang berbunyi beberapa kali bahkan sama sekali tidak membuatnya terusik.

Ia sedang berpikir, bagaimana cara memotong buah semangka?

Ponselnya berbunyi untuk yang ke-empat kalinya. Taehyung baru tersadar dan langsung meraih ponselnya.

 _Jimin: You're such a tease! Jika saja rumahku tidak jauh dari rumahmu, aku pasti sudah datang kesana dan mengambilnya.. memang seharusnya kau yang dianiaya bukan aku!_

 _Jimin: Hey! Jangan memanggilku mahluk penggila strawberry lagi!_

Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali ketika membaca pesan yang kedua. Itu pasti Baekhyun-hyung si mahluk penggila strawberry yang Jimin ceritakan padanya. Ia melanjutkan membaca 2 pesan yang lainnya.

 _Jimin: FYI, Jimin berteriak seperti orang gila setelah membaca pesanmu tadi. Ia bahkan menghantamkan bantal sofa ke wajahnya sendiri. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!_

Kenapa semua orang ingin meminta pertanggung jawabannya? Kenapa kalimat itu terdengar ambigu? Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Jimin: JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA, MAHLUK PENGGILA STRAWBERRY ITU SEDANG TIDAK WARAS! Kau kemana? Lama sekali membalas pesanku (pout)_

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mungkin Jimin terlihat lucu saat mempoutkan bibirnya. Taehyung pernah melihat foto Jimin, dia terlihat _cute_. Dan dengan dia yang tengah membayangkan Jimin sedang mempoutkan bibirnya itu sangat tidak membantu, ia mengigit bibirnya, rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Jimin saja.

 _Taehyung: Hahahaha, maaf-maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, sampaikan maafku pada Baekhyun-hyung.. dan maaf jika aku lama membalasnya, aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara memotong semangka._

 _Jimin: Aww, baiklah aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana cara memotong semangka!_

Taehyung mengikuti instruksi pertama dari Jimin, ia membelah dua semangka mini itu dan tertawa melihat hasilnya. Potongannya terlihat kacau dan tidak lurus. Ia memotret semangka yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua itu lalu mengirimnya pada Jimin.

 _Taehyung: Just look at this poor watermelon_

 _Jimin: It's okay, setidaknya itu tidak hancur xD hati-hati saat mengirisnya, aku tidak mau jari-jarimu ikut teriris_

Senyuman di wajah Taehyung muncul, kalimat terakhir Jimin membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Sebuah pesan kembali muncul, Jimin memberikan instruksi yang lainnya dan Taehyung berusaha keras untuk melakukannya dengan baik.

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya bicara itu lebih mudah daripada melakukannya.

Taehyung memotret lagi hasil irisannya, ia meringis melihat bagaimana rupa semangka yang sangat kacau itu.

 _Taehyung: What the hell am I doing with this baby watermelon oh my god_

 _Jimin: Whoaaa semangkanya terlihat segar! Hanya tinggal memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian seperti ini_

Jimin mengiriminya sebuah foto semangka yang sudah diiris dan siap untuk dimakan. Terlihat sangat rapi dan bagus. Taehyung melihat semangkanya, itu hancur.

 _Jimin: Biarkan saja seperti itu jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa langsung memakannya_

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, Jimin terdengar sangat perhatian. Itu membuatnya senang, ada orang lain yang memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya selain orang tuanya. Taehyung memakan buah semangka itu dengan senyum lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak beracun." Taehyung menghela nafas lega dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali untuk tetangganya, dalam hati.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya lagi, mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Jimin. Entah dia sadar atau tidak saat mengetik kalimat itu.

 _Taehyung: Aku akan membawakanmu semangka jika kita bertemu. Mungkin aku yang akan ke rumahmu? Hanya berikan alamat lengkapmu padaku (smile)_

 _Jimin: Kau serius?! Aku menunggu kedatanganmu, ini alamat rumahku_

Taehyung menahan nafasnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Jimin benar-benar memberikan alamat rumahnya padanya, dan apa dia bilang tadi? Dia akan menunggunya? SIUSLI?

"ASTAGA. ASTAGA. KURASA AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN GILA."Jantung Taehyung berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak senormal biasanya, dan lagi-lagi itu karena Jimin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Kadang ia menggigit lengan yang tidak bersalah itu gemas. Kakinya menghentak lantai beberapa kali.

Tidak tahu kenapa setelah membaca alamat rumah Jimin membuatnya senang setengah hidup seperti itu. Taehyung cepat-cepat mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jimin, saking cepatnya sampai-sampai ia salah mengetikkan hurufnya.

 _Typo itu manusiawi_

 _Taehyung: Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku ada waktu luang. Aku janji akan kesana. Kau ingin apalagi?_

Itu terdengar seperti, _'Babe, aku akan pulang besok. Kau ingin apa sebagai oleh-oleh?'_ dia terlihat seperti kekasih Jimin yang akan pulang setelah berhijrah ke luar negeri karena urusan bisnis. Taehyung mendekat ke dinding dan membenturkan kepalanya disana.

Ponselnya berbunyi, balasan dari Jimin. Tangan Taehyung sedikit bergetar saat membukanya.

 _Jimin: Baiklah, aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu! Bisakah kau bawakan aku apel? Aku ingin apel_

Dan itu terdengar seperti, _'Babe, aku ingin apel. Tolong belikan untukku.'_ Dengan suara manis manja nan menggemaskan. Pikiran Taehyung mulai berkelana kemana-mana dan ia kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung merasakan seperti jantungnya yang berdebar kencang atau ia tiba-tiba saja merasa malu saat ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jimin lewat kakotalk itu. Mereka baru saling mengenal selama dua minggu tapi Jimin sudah memberikan efek yang sangat luar biasa pada Taehyung.

 _Taehyung: Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu_

Taehyung tidak bohong ketika ia mengetik pesan balasan itu, ia benar-benar ingin menemui Jimin. Melihat Jimin di depannya bukan hanya lewat foto, berbicara dengan Jimin secara langsung bukan hanya lewat kakaotalk. Ia ingin segera bertemu Jimin.

Hari itu, Taehyung sibuk memikirkan hari apa yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jimin di Busan. Apa saja yang harus ia lakukan dan lain sebagainya. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan mengunjungi rumah mertuanya.

.

.

* * *

Aneh kan? muahahahaha saya ga bisa motong semangka ya seriusan -,-

oke, review?

* * *

 **8 July 2015**

 **keichila**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soulmate**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

Vampire!au

.

Maaf kalau banyak typonya, _no edit_ soalnya. Bukan karena males tapi karena takut mau review ulang, takut nanti saya hapus lagi dan lagi karena nggak sesuai keinginan saya T.T pertama kali bikin yang kayak gini, _**Windboo** -ssi _semoga nggak mengecewakan ya ini. Semoga kalian juga suka~

* * *

.

.

Villa itu terbakar habis, orang-orang berteriak meminta pertolongan, para manusia disiksa oleh para goblin, lalu dibunuh. Anak-anak dijadikan mereka sebagai budak, mereka akan membunuh anak-anak yang tidak mau menuruti perintah. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang berlumuran darah, Kim Taehyung mati secara perlahan-lahan. Di hadapannya ia melihat seseorang, ia tidak mengenalnya, tersenyum padanya. Orang itu bertanya padanya… menanyakan sesuatu, dan ia mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang orang itu tanyakan padanya tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu, sakit, ia merasa sangat kesakitan disekujur tubuhnya, seolah tubuhnya tengah terbakar. Taehyung berteriak, sekeras mungkin seolah tengah meminta pertolongan pada siapapun. Tubuhnya terasa panas, ia merasa seperti terpanggang dan semuanya hitam.

Ia terbangun dan mendadak panik, tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia mengingat rasa sakit, rasa panas diseluruh tubuhnya semalam. Taehyung melihat tangannya, lalu kakinya dan ia memegang wajahnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan… oh dia merasa sangat baik-baik saja, maksudnya dia merasa luar biasa, sehat wal'afiat.

Ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah _berubah_ menjadi _vampire_ dari Namjoon, dia juga yang merubah Taehyung jadi mahluk berdarah dingin tersebut. Taehyung tidak tahu ia harus berterima kasih atau malah harus memaki Namjoon, tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk berterima kasih karena Namjoon telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian, _well_ , dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Orang-orang disana menyebut Taehyung dengan _vampire newbie_ karena dia memang orang baru. Dan itu membuat orang-orang disana kuwalahan untuk mengontrol nafsu makan Taehyung. Nafsu makan _newbie_ selalu lebih besar dan mereka tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk menghisap darah apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, entah itu hewan atau manusia sekalipun.

Hari ini Taehyung bahkan sudah membunuh 3 orang pemburu yang tak sengaja ditemuinya. Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah berusaha untuk menahan Taehyung tapi kekuatan Taehyung terlalu besar.

"Kau benar-benar harus belajar mengontrol nafsu makanmu." 2 bulan sudah Seokjin mengatakan itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung sudah mencoba, sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Itu seperti terjadi begitu saja, secara alami dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Beberapa hari kemudian Taehyung bersih keras ingin ikut Namjoon ke wilayah perbatasan kota, Namjoon ingin membeli beberapa piringan hitam untuk koleksinya. Taehyung rindu dengan suasana kota jadi ia terus merengek pada Namjoon dan akhirnya Namjoon menyetujuinya dengan syarat, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan ia hisap darahnya, Taehyung mengangguk senang.

Jungkook dan Yoongi ikut untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga jika saja Taehyung kembali lupa diri.

Mereka memakai hoodie yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bahkan wajah, tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa mereka adalah sekawanan _vampire_ atau kota ini akan menjadi kacau. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, mencoba untuk menekan rasa haus darah yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Ia terus menunduk ke bawah, teman-temannya sudah siap siaga di samping dan belakang Taehyung.

Tidak ada yang terjadi, Taehyung melakukannya dengan baik hingga mereka sampi di toko yang dituju. Taehyung ikut melihat-lihat, ditemani dengan Yoongi karena Jungkook sudah menghilang dengan Namjoon untuk mencari piringan hitam yang ingin mereka beli, Jungkook juga menyukai piringan hitam.

Selera orang tua

Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga bel pintu toko berdenting dan tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya. Aroma itu sangat menggoda, menggoda untuk ia minum sampai tidak tersisa. Yoongi melihat pergerakan Taehyung yang mulai mencurigakan, ia sudah memasang mode siap siaga.

"Masih ada! Ya ampun, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah memiliki ini." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari sisi lain rak.

"Wow, kau beruntung." Suara yang lainnya.

Kedua suara itu terus bersahutan dan terdengar semakin keras, semakin dekat dengan posisi Taehyung dan Yoongi berdiri. Taehyung semakin kalang kabut, ia membenturkan kepalanya ke rak, mengepalkan tangannya kelewat erat. Taehyung tidak boleh mengacaukan semuanya, tapi aroma itu terus saja menghantuinya. Baru kali ini Taehyung menjadi seperti ini, sebelumnya ia tidak sebegitu terobsesi dengan aroma darah seseorang. Aroma ini berbeda dari biasanya, entahlah tapi Taehyung merasa seperti itu.

"Taehyung, kita harus pergi. Sekarang." Dan Yoongi sudah menyadarinya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, Namjoon dan Jungkook tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Taehyung yang semakin keras membenturkan kepalanya ke rak besi tersebut. Jungkook menyadarinya, rak besi itu bengkok, ia hampir tidak bisa menutup kembali mulutnya, takjub bengkokan rak besi yang Taehyung tidak sengaja buat menggunakan kepalanya.

Benturan antara kepala Taehyung dan rak besi itu juga tidak bsia dibilang pelan, membuat kedua orang yang tadinya asik bercengkrama itu cepat-cepat menghampiri asal suara. Laki-laki yang memakai beanie merah itu menatap Taehyung dengan kedua matanya yang membulat, menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya sementara laki-laki yang lainnya menatap 4 orang _vampire_ itu bingung.

"Hey, bisakah kau menghentikannya. Temanmu bisa terluka." Si beanie merah berkata, matanya menatap ketiga Taehyung memohon.

"Ugh, kami sedang mencobanya." Jawab Jungkook sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi Taehyung bersama dua rekannya. Si beanie merah akhirnya ikut membantu menyeret Taehyung menjauh dari rak besi itu, itu berhasil, tapi itu membuat situasinya semakin memburuk.

Ketiga teman Taehyung semakin panik ketika taring Taehyung mulai muncul, ia bahkan tengah menatap tajam laki-laki beanie merah itu dengan mata merahnya yang menyala. Taehyung masih berusaha menekan hasrat ingin membunuhnya itu, ia masih berusaha dan ketiga temannya juga berusaha mengeluarkan Taehyung dari sana.

Laki-laki dengan beanie merah itu terlihat takut dengan perubahan Taehyung yang… aneh dan memang menakutkan. Temannya menarik tangannya, perlahan-lahan menjauhi ke-empat orang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Tapi terlambat, Taehyung bahkan sudah mencengkram kerah pemuda dengan beanie merah itu lalu berlari ke suatu tempat. Ia membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap, Taehyung membenturkan punggung pemuda itu ke tembok. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan dan ia hampir menangis.

" _P-please.. please l-let me g-go please_." Kata pemuda itu terus menerus, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Taehyung pada lehernya.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat bahkan pemuda itupun tidak menyadarinya, ia merasakan sakit pada lehernya. Ada sesuatu yang menancap disana dan itu sangat tajam, seolah akan mengoyak-oyak seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sudah menangis dan ia berusaha untuk berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan tapi sepertinya suaranya sudah terlalu lemah bahkan untuk di dengar seseorang sekalipun.

" _Please.. p-please_." Suaranya bergetar karena menangis, dan terdengar sangat lemah. Kedua matanya perlahan tertutup, hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah seseorang memukul orang yang telah membawanya kabur itu dan wajah temannya lalu semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin, dan temannya Jung Hoseok. Tentu saja mereka terkejut diberitahu kebenarannya oleh Namjoon dan Seokji, ada Yoongi juga disana. Keduanya terlihat takut terutama Jimin, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Taehyung mengintip dari balik pintu, ia terlihat sangat menyesal. Ia ingin keluar, menghampiri Jimin dan meminta maaf tapi ia takut akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi pada Jimin jadi ia tetap di luar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh sekilas ke arah Jungkook lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku hanya.." Taehyung mendesah lelah, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Jungkook memainkan dedaunan yang ada di sisi kirinya, "Kupikir kau sudah cukup hebat untuk melakukannya. Itu sama persis dengan yang terjadi pada Namjoon hyung." Jungkook berayun dari batang pohon satu ke batang pohon yang lainnya. "Kau tahu tentang _soulmate_?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Dia _soulmate_ mu, aku terkejut kau bahkan sudah menancapkan taringmu di lehernya." Jungkook berhenti berayun, "Kau sudah menandainya. Secara tidak sengaja." Ia menyunggingkan senyum mirinya pada Taehyung yang masih saja menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Jadi?"

Jungkook memutar matanya, _vampire bodoh_

"Katakanlah dia donor darahmu. Jika kau dalam situasi yang terdesak, tentu saja." Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranting pohon, meletakkan lengan kanannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal. "Kau tidak harus menghisap darahnya terus-menerus, dia bisa mati kehabisan darah nanti."

"Kau dan Jimin sudah _terikat_."

.

.

.

Dan mereka benar-benar _terikat_ , Taehyung tidak akan sanggup sehari saja jauh dari Jimin dan Jimin sendiri merasa ingin terus di dekat Taehyung. Ia berlatih dengan keras untuk mengontrol hasrat ingin membunuhnya itu, terutama jika ia di dekat Jimin. Sungguh aroma Jimin itu benar-benar menggodanya, dan Taehyung masih ingat betul bagaimana rasa dari darah Jimin yang pernah dihisapnya. Itu sangat manis dan nikmat, daripada darah-darah yang lainnya.

Taehyung berjanji akan menjaga Jimin bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jimin disakiti oleh siapapun. Bahkan saat Jimin tak sengaja jatuh dan lututnya mengeluarkan darah, Taehyung dengan cepat datang menghampiri Jimin dan mengobati lukanya. Ia beberapa kali harus menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu hujan deras, Jimin tidak membawa payungnya dan ia terpaksa harus berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Sunyi, tentram dan damai yang Jimin rasakan saat itu, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ada segerombolan laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengerumuninya.

 _Anak buah Hyunjae_

Lee _saem_ tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan adanya tes, seluruh murid mengerang kesal termasuk Hyunjae sang berandalan sekolah. Reaksi Jimin hanya memutar matanya, _selalu saja_ , tapi ia tidak terlalu khawatir. Ia termasuk dalam jajaran murid-murid yang pandai.

Hyunjae meminta Jimin untuk memberikannya contekan tapi Jimin tidak memberikannya. Bahkan Hyunjae mengancam akan menyuruh anak buahnya mengeroyok Jimin ketika pulang sekolah nanti, tapi Jimin tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Ia pikir Hyunjae hanya bercanda, tapi Jimin lupa ia berhadapan dengan siapa. Si berandalan sekolah Hyunjae tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Dan disinilah ia, mencoba untuk melawan 3 orang anak buah Hyunjae sendirian.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang asik melamun di atas pohon ketika ia mencium aroma yang familiar, _Jimin_

Ia berlari secepat kilat dengan aroma Jimin sebagai penunjuk jalannya. Sesampainya disana, Taehyung melihat Jimin yang _hampir_ babak belur karena ulah 3 orang pria yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Rasa marah itu tiba-tiba muncul, ia memukuli ketiga pria tersebut sekaligus. Ia bahkan hampir mematahkan tulang salah satu dari ketiga pria itu tapi Jimin menghentikannya. "Tidak, jangan, kau tidak boleh melakukannya, berhenti Tae."

Taehyung berhenti, tapi ia masih merasa sangat marah. Kepalan tangannya mengerat dan ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Jimin memeluknya dari belakang, mengusap pundak Taehyung dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

"Ayo pergi." Taehyung membawa tangannya kebelakang, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk melompat naik ke puggungnya. Jimin menggangguk, setelah ia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Taehyung dan kakinya ke pinggang Taehyung.

Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan laju lari Taehyung yang terbilang sangat cepat itu, dan juga lompatan-lompatan jauh yang sering Taehyung lakukan ketika Taehyung mengajaknya melihat-lihat hutan.

Taehyung berhenti saat ia sudah mencapai tengah hutan, ia mendudukkan Jimin pada dahan pohon tertinggi disana. Jimin hanmpir menjerit ketakutan karena baru pertama kali ini Taehyung mengajaknya _berkencan_ di ketinggian yang, astaga itu sangat tinggi.

Jimin memegang tangan Taehyung erat, takut jatuh dari pohon. Tangan Taehyung seperti biasa, dingin, sangat dingin seperti es. Dan Taehyung merasa kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya karena sentuhan hangat tangan Jimin.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan." Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Taehyung. Taehyung memainkan jari-jari Jimin. "Aku belum _makan_ sejak 3 hari yang lalu." Jawab Taehyung enteng, seolah itu sudah biasa baginya. Memang sudah biasa tapi tidak bagi Jimin.

Jimin memelototinya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia khawatir. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mendorong kepala Jimin untuk kembali bersandar di pundaknya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau lelah." Jimin tidak mau mengalah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi yang lain, mendekatkan lehernya pada Taehyung yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Jimin tidak bilang apa-apa, dia sibuk dengan pemandangan di depannya dan mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang.

"Cepatlah.." Jimin semakin mendekatkan lehernya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat Jimin, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin dan tangan yang lainnya mengusap lembut pipi Jimin. "Maaf." Ucapnya pela, tapi Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya. Jimin membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Taehyung sudah menancapkan taringnya menembus permukaan kulit Jimin, Jimin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakannya.

Taehyung melirik ke atas, Jimin menangis, ia berhenti. "Maaf, maaf, maaf." Taehyung mengusap pipi Jimin memutar dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal tapi Jimin malah tersenyum. "Itu tugasku. Aku senang kau sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang."

Taehyung terlihat lebih baik tapi Jimin…. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu buruk tapi tetap saja Jimin yang pucat juga tidak terlihat baik. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin, ciuman itu selalu terjadi ketika Jimin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai _pendonor darah_ untuk Taehyung. Jimin tahu Taehyung menyesal telah membuat Jimin kesakitan, tapi Jimin juga tahu jika itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya yang berstatus sebagai _soulmate_ Taehyung.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyesal pergi ke toko waktu itu." Jimin memainkan jari-jari Taehyung. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, dan bahkan menjadi _soulmate_ mu! Aku adalah _soulmate_ dari seorang _vampire,_ tampan pula! Hebat!" Jimin serius mengatakannya meski nada bicaranya terdengar seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak.

" _That's why I love you_." Taehyung mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Jimin membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil. Jimin mencium pipi Taehyung lalu kembali bermain dengan jari-jari Taehyung. " _I love you too_." Ucap Jimin seperti berbisik, tapi tentu saja Taehyung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

.

.

* * *

 **Windboo** - _ssi_ MAAF KALO NGGAK SESUAI YANG DIHARAPKAN MAAF SANGAT T.T Maaf guys, maaf /sungkem/

btw, bentar lagi lebaran kan ya. Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya buat kalian haha kecepetan nggak apa lah xD

* * *

To _etsukoyukiai_ : saya yang jadi Taehyungnya :v

* * *

Dan untuk Lanjutan Chap 8, nanti ya guys^^ ditunggu aja kay~

Review?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **14 July 2015**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Need U**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

 **WARNING!**

 **SELF-HARM** a.k.a **SELF-INJURY**

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ

TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU LOH YA!

Maaf untuk typo(s), sekali lagi ini tanpa edit, alasannya sama seperti kemarin wkwkwk _hope you like it_ ~

* * *

.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan ia melakukannya. Menyayat tangannya sendiri menggunakan _cutter_ atau bahkan pisau. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, ia menikmati saat ia menyayat tangannya sendiri, menikmati melihat aliran darahnya sendiri jatuh mengotori lantai. Selalu ada luka baru di tangan Taehyung dan teman-temannya menyadari itu. Karena Taehyung hanya akan membasuh luka sayatan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu dengan air lalu meneteskan obat merah disana, hanya itu.

"Dulu dia sempat bilang jika Jimin adalah alasan kenapa ia melakukan itu," teman Taehyung, Hoseok namanya, memberitahukan apa yang dia tahu pada Yoongi. "Tapi waktu itu dia sedang mabuk." Hoseok meletakkan dagunya di tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Yoongi masih menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan, berjarak 6 meja dari meja yang ditempatinya. Dan Taehyung sendirian.

"Apa dia tidak merasa sakit?" Yoongi mengusap kedua tangannya, merinding melihat luka-luka sayatan yang bahkan terlihat masih segar itu di seluruh tangan Taehyung. "Aku yang melihatnya saja merinding." Dan karena itulah Taehyung selalu sendiri, tidak ada yang mau mendekati Taehyung karena mereka merasa Taehyung itu aneh dan sedikit menakutkan. Kecuali teman-temannya, mereka bahkan berusaha untuk mendekati Taehyung tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah berusaha menjauh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Mendorong dirinya sendiri dalam kesepian, semakin jauh dan semakin gelap.

Bahkan ia juga ikut menjauhi Jimin yang notabene adalah sahabat dekatnya, sahabat sehidup-sematinya.

Taehyung menatap kosong makanan yang sudah dibelinya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Ada sebuah garpu disana dan ia mengambilnya, senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya, sangat tipis, hampir tidak terlihat.

Yoongi yang masih menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan menahan nafasnya dengan kedua mata yang membulat lebar, ia menggoyangkan bahu Hoseok tidak sabaran. "Apa _sih_?" Hoseok merasa terganggu, tentu saja, ia sedang makan dan seseorang menggoyangkan bahunya kasar seperti itu, siapa yang tidak terganggu?

Melihat ekspresi horror milik Yoongi, Hoseok akhirnya ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat Yoongi. Ia menjatuhkan sendoknya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, makanan dalam mulutnya hampir saja keluar lagi. Ewh, menjijikkan.

Taehyung menggoreskan garpu itu di tangan kirinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah ia sedang membuat sebuah maha karya. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar saat ia menyelesaikan satu-persatu huruf hangul di tangannya. Itu hampir selesai, beberapa huruf lagi, tapi garpu itu tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada lagi dalam genggaman tangannya.

"KAU GILA?!"

Teriakan itu tidak membuatnya terkejut sama sekali, Taehyung menoleh ke samping. _Jimin_. Lalu ia melihat pada seseorang yang ada di belakang Jimin. Tatapan mata Taehyung berubah tajam. _Kim Seokjin_

Teriakan itu tentu saja membuat seisi kantin mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke tempat dimana Taehyung duduk sekarang. Mereka semua berbisik, menatap Taehyung horror, takut dan tatapan-tatapan menyebalkan lainnya, menggosipkan Taehyung.

Tatapan mata Taehyung melembut melihat Jimin, ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Jimin. "Aku menulis namamu, tapi belum selesai, bisakah kau berikan garpunya padaku? Kurang beberapa huruf lagi." Ia berkata seperti itu seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Seolah ia sedang meminta pada Jimin untuk memberikan sisa sandwichnya padanya karena ia masih lapar.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin berteriak lagi, air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk terjun bebas ke bawah.

Taehyung menatap Jimin kosong, ia tidak suka melihat Jimin menangis. Dan ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri mengetahui bahwa _dia_ lah alasan mengapa Jimin menangis. Taehyung mulai panik, ia melihat kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu.

Orang-orang di kantin ikut panik melihat Taehyung yang sudah memegang garpu milik orang lain. Si pemilik garpu itu berteriak menyuruh Taehyung untuk meletakkan garpunya, bahkan ia berusaha untuk merebut kembali garpunya karena.. _well_ , semua orang tahu apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan selanjutnya.

Jimin mengigit tangan Taehyung kuat-kuat hingga Taehyung melepaskan garpunya, "Hoseok, tolong aku." Kata Jimin sedikit kewalahan menahan Taehyung yang masih berontak. Hoseok mendekat, Yoongi juga ikut membantu. Seokjin yang melihatnya pun ingin membantu tapi Taehyung semakin liar dan brutal bahkan saat Seokjin masih berada dalam radius beberapa 5 langkah darinya.

Semua orang dikantin menatap Taehyung prihatin dan kasihan, beberapa orang yang lain membantu Seokjin yang memutuskan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Taehyung di kantin.

Hoseok mengusulkan untuk membawa Taehyung ke UKS tapi Yoongi bilang jangan, karena akan lebih banyak lagi benda tajam di dalam UKS dan jika Taehyung melihatnya maka semuanya akan menjadi semakin kacau. Mereka membicarakan itu saat Taehyung masih saja berontak, Jimin bilang Taehyung harus ke UKS dulu, suntikan obat penenang akan membantunya dan semuanya setuju.

Taehyung tidak gila, bukan, dia bukan orang gila. Dia sehat, sangat sehat. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi seperti sekarang, berubah drastis, dan itu bukan perubahan yang baik. Bahkan lebih buruk.

Semua orang tahu, Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin itu tidak terpisahkan. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, mereka selalu bersama, kemanapun bersama. Taehyung selalu ada saat Jimin membutuhkannya, Jimin pun begitu. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Jimin datang pada Taehyung dan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang disukainya dan seseorang itu mengajaknya berkencan. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ingin memukuli orang yang dibicarakan Jimin itu. Emosinya bercampur aduk antara marah, sedih dan kecewa. Tapi juga ada sebersit rasa senang melihat Jimin yang tersenyum seperti itu.

Setiap hari ia melihat Jimin dan Seokjin bersama, berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan dan bahkan berpelukan. Pernah sekali Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat Seokjin dan Jimin berciuman di taman belakang sekolah, itu sepi, hanya Taehyung yang tahu. Itu membuatnya semakin kacau, ia menangis semalaman, memukuli tembok kamarnya hingga tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar. Taehyung meninju sebuah kaca yang ada di kamarnya hingga pecah dan pecahan itu tersebar di lantai kamar Taehyung. Taehyung menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri lewat kaca pecah itu dengan tajam, menatap tangannya yang berdarah.

Entah mendapat bisikan darimana, ia mengambil satu serpihan kaca dan mulai menggoreskannya ke tangannya sendiri dan beberapa di kakinya. Taehyung menikmatinya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan perih atau apapun, semua terasa hambar dan kosong. Taehyung mengingat saat Sekjin dan Jimin berciuman tadi, ia berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya, emosinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca yang sudah pecah itu membuat dahinya ikut terluka akibat goresan dari kaca pecah tersebut.

Teman-temannya selalu menjaganya saat itu, menemani Taehyung di rumah takut jika Taehyung akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, meskipun mereka tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Pada akhirnya teman-temannya menyerah, Taehyung selalu mengunci rumahnya. Tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke dalam rumahnya bahkan _hyung_ -nya sekalipun. Chanyeol bertanya pada teman-temannya kenapa Taehyung jadi seperti itu tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu.

Hoseok nampak berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya, sementara Yoongi tengah sibuk melamun di sampingnya. Jimin duduk di belakang bersama Taehyung yang tertidur karena efek suntikan obat penenang, hanya bertahan selama beberapa jam, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat, sangat erat seolah jika melepasnya Taehyung akan menghilang dari sisinya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung dan menangis disana, tanpa suara, hanya air mata. Tapi Hoseok mengetahuinya, ia melihatnya lewat kaca spion di atasnya, Yoongi juga melihatnya tapi diam adalah opsi yang terbaik.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku yang akan menjaganya." Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hoseok dan Yoongi saling berpandangan lalu kembali melihat Jimin, mereka mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah." Pesan keduanya dan Jimin mengangguk.

Taehyung bangun sadar saat Jimin masih dalam perjalanan ke luar mengantar Hoseok dan Yoongi. Ingatannya tentang Jimin yang menangis di kantin tadi membuatnya kembali merasakan emosi yang menumpuk, ia memukul kepalanya berulang kali lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Membuka setiap laci yang ada di kamarnya, ada gunting, ia mengambilnya.

Taehyung selalu berpikir jika dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri maka rasa sakit di hatinya itu bisa berkurang, meskipun sedikit, setidaknya mereka berkurang. Tapi tetap saja Taehyung selalu merasakannya meskipun ia sudah ribuan kali menyayat tubuhnya.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, pintu yang terbuka lalu nafas yang tertahan dan derap langkah kaki yang cepat. Taehyung sudah menyayat tangannya dengan gunting itu, tidak terlalu lebar karena Jimin merebut gunting itu dengan segera.

Darah segar mengucur dari tangan Taehyung, jatuh ke bawah mengotori karpet yang ada di kamar Taehyung. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKU?! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" Jimin membuang gunting itu jauh-jauh dari mereka, jauh-jauh dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jimin kosong, hidupnya kosong semenjak Jimin bersama dengan Seokjin itu. Hanya ada hitam, putih dan abu-abu, tidak ada warna lain selain warna-warna yang gelap nan suram itu dalam kehidupan Taehyung. Jimin sangat berarti untuk Taehyung, untuk hidupnya, Taehyung sangat bergantung pada Jimin. Dan saat Jimin diambil oleh orang lain, maka Taehyung sudah tidak punya pegangan hidupnya lagi.

Jimin memegang kedua tangan Taehyung, menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung yang emnatapnya kosong. Jimin menangis, "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" katanya lemah dan sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" ia menekan tangan Taehyung. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seokjin?" bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah menanyakan pertanyaan lain yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jimin padanya. Jimin memukul Taehyung, di pipi kirinya, dengan sekuat tenaga, melepaskan segala emosi yang tertimbun dalam satu pukulan keras.

Taehyung terpental ke belakang, ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu tersenyum. "Pukulanmu masih sekuat dulu, bahkan lebih kuat." Ia menjilat ibu jarinya, merasakan rasa seperti besi itu dilidahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Jimin mulai muak, ia berdiri di atas Taehyung dan meraih kerah baju Taehyung sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Satu kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan itu membuat Jimin membeku di tempat, volume matanya melebar, ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Taehyung tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu menyusuri pipi Jimin, "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya lagi, tangannya merambat ke tengkuk Jimin dan mendorongnya ke bawah sehingga ia bisa meraih bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, aku hanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya" Ia mengusap pipi Jimin lagi, membuat bercak-bercak darah di pipi Jimin semakin banyak. "Maaf membuatmu menangis, aku benci diriku sendiri karena itu." Raut wajahnya berubah, Taehyung ikut menangis melihat Jimin yang menangis di depannya. "Maaf membuatmu bingung dengan sikapku. Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin… aku ingin kau bahagia."

Jimin membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Taehyung, air matanya semakin deras mengalir mendengarkan setiap tutur kata yang Taehyung lontarkan. "Kau bodoh," cegukan akibat ia menangis itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "Kau benar-benar bodoh," cegukan lagi, "Kim Taehyung idiot." Jimin mengecup bibir Taehyung. "Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika kau malah membuat dirimu sendiri menderita. Bodoh."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau bahagia." Ia menatap ke dalam mata Jimin, "Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

" _You are such a cheesy ball_." Jimin memeluk leher Taehyung, "Aku dan Seokjin sudah lama putus, aku sadar jika aku hanya sekedar mengaguminya bukan menyukai atau bahkan mencintainya." Cerita Jimin, ia mengusap kepala belakang Taehyung. Taehyung menumpu berat badannya pada lututnya.

" _So, you're single now_?" Taehyung dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Jimin. " _Would you be mine_?" Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat, takut mendnegar jawaban Jimin selanjutnya.

Jimin diam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. "Asal kau mau berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Senyumnya mengembang saat ia merasakan kedua lengan Taehyung berada di sekelilingnya, memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya karena aku."

"Aku tidak merasa sakit, hanya sedikit pusing." Jimin membelalakkan matanya, ia ingat dengan tangan Taehyung yang terluka dan masih mengeluarkan darah sampai sekarang. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menyeret Taehyung ke kamar mandi, membasuh lukanya dengan air kran. Setelah itu ia berlari ke sudut kamar Taehyung, mencari kotak obat di dalam lemari. Jimin ingin menangis lagi melihat banyaknya luka sayatan di tangan Taehyung, itu sangat banyak dan melihat itu sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

Selama Jimin mengobati lukanya, Taehyung melihat Jimin tapa berkedip, bahkan ketika Jimin sudah selesai mengobati lukanya dan ikut menatapnya. Taehyung mengangkat Jimin dan mendudukkan Jimin di pangkuannya lalu memeluknya. Jimin balas memeluk Taehyung dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung merasa benar-benar hidup kembali, " _I love you too_."

.

.

* * *

Panjang ya? Endingnya juga sebenernya maunya nggak gitu, maunya sad end tapi kayaknya nggak boleh deh bikin VMin pisah lol. Saya selalu pengen bikin VMin fic pake tema self-harm gitu gatau kenapa, sejak nge-ship VMin dan mulai baca-baca fic tentang mereka, saya jadi suka sama yang ada self-harmnya, padahal kan ya mayan serem lah. Baca doang tapi ya, nggak ditiru hehe

 _Drop your thoughts guys, please_? Pengen tau aja gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini, pertama kalinya bikin yang kayak gini soalnya haha dan saya juga suka bacain komentar kalian ih lucu-lucu bikin semangat aja /kecup satu-satu/ tapi maaf kalo saya nggak pernah bales u.u PM aja kalau mau ngobrol sama saya, bisa add facebook or follow twitter or instagram kalau kalian mau, ada di profile /promosi-.-/

Kay, guys, _review_?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **15 July 2015**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hold Me Tight**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada sebuah keluarga yang sedang berpiknik di taman kota, cuaca sedang bagus jadi berpiknik bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Dua anak kecil yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang kontras tengah bercanda bersama, seorang wanita yang sibuk mengeluarkan bekal makanan dari dalam keranjang, dan seorang pria yang tengah membantu sang istri menyiapkan makanan sambil mengawasi kedua buah hatinya.

Bukankah satu keluarga itu terlihat bahagia? Lihatlah senyuman mereka, itu sangat tulus dan natural. Seolah menunjukkan pada dunia jika mereka bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

Taehyung melihatnya, melihat mereka saling berbagi canda dan tawa, melihat mereka saling berbagi kasih sayang, melihat mereka tersenyum. Melihat mereka bahagia.

Dan Taehyung merasa sangat iri.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan awalan 'kenapa' mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

Kenapa salah satu dari dua anak kecil itu bukan dia?

Kenapa ibunya tidak seperti wanita itu?

Kenapa ayahnya tidak seperti pria itu?

Kenapa keluarganya tidak seperti itu?

Dan masih banyak lagi 'kenapa' dalam otaknya. Taehyung tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung memiliki jadwal untuk kelas musik, ia suka musik, salah satu hal yang membantunya untuk melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah dalam hidupnya. Masalah keluarganya.

Suara Taehyung itu berat, tapi masih terdengar halus. Guru musiknya selalu kagum dengan _deep voice_ nya, teman sekelasnya pun sama. Hyosin bilang suara Taehyung sexy dan ia hanya balas tersenyum. Senyuman palsu. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya tentu saja, bukankah ia seorang aktor yang hebat? Tapi ia tidak sehebat itu. Mungkin memang benar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, tidak selain Jimin.

Jimin tahu betul jika senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman _asli_ dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung mungkin bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat baik di hadapan orang lain, bertindak seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, seolah ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah bisa membohongi Jimin, tentang apapun itu. Bahkan tentang masalah keluarganya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya ketika ia melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan kosongnya, seperti biasanya.

Taehyung mengangguk dan Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Genggaman tangan itu tidak lepas hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Taehyung. Rumah Jimin ada di seberang rumah Taehyung.

" _See ya, Tae_." Jimin mengusap tangan Taehyung dengan jarinya ketika tangan mereka masih terkait. Genggaman tangan itu terlepas, Taehyung menatap Jimin sedih, seolah ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Jimin.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengambil nafas dalam terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membuka pintu. Suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah menyambutnya, disusul dengan beberapa teriakan. Taehyung membeku di tempatnya berdiri, ia masih memegang _handle_ pintu. Kepalanya mendongak, pemandangan yang sangat ingin dihindarinya itu terlihat di depan matanya.

Orang tuanya bertengkar. Lagi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup, menatap garang pada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam, tidak berbuat apapun, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu." Pelan dan menusuk. Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada kedua orang tuanya, mereka kembali bertengkar.

Taehyung duduk bersandar pada kelapa rangjangnya, menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba menghalau segala macam suara yang masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin berhasil, Taehyung sudah mencobanya selama 2 tahun berturu-turut. Ia mengambil _headset_ di dalam tasnya, tak lupa _mp3 player_ nya, memutar lagu kesukaannya dan mengeraskan volumenya.

Lagunya terbilang keras, kau tahu? Bukan lagu _ballad_. Bahkan itu bergenre _heavy metal_ , tapi Taehyung menangis saat mendengarkannya. Ia menekuk lututnya sebatas dada lalu memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia menangis, tanpa suara, hanya air mata yang terus-menerus jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Taehyung tertidur setelahnya.

Ia bangun pukul 8 malam, _headset_ nya masih melekat di telinganya tapi suara lagunya tidak ada. Taehyung melihat _mp3 player_ nya. Baterainya habis. Ia mengusak rambutnya, mengucek matanya lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Posisi tidurnya yang duduk bersandar itu membuat punggung dan tulang ekornya pegal.

Setelah menge _cas_ _mp3 player_ nya, Taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya secara hati-hati lalu keluar, menuju dapur. Taehyung lapar dan tidak ada apapun untuk dimakan.

Ia berinisiatif untuk membeli makanannya sendiri. Ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengambil dompet dan jaketnya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja memukul wajahnya. Punggung Taehyung berbenturan dengan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku lapar, mana uangmu?"

Itu kakaknya, Kim Jongin. Dia pemabuk, suka mengambil uang Taehyung, playboy dan suka memukul Taehyung meski Taehyung tidak melakukan apapun.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak punya uang," tapi Taehyung tidak pernah membalas semua perlakukan kakaknya. "Kau punya uangmu sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. "Bukankah _para wanitamu_ selalu memberimu uang?" satu pukulan mendarat di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau belajar berkata kurang ajar seperti itu." Jongin menatap Taehyung nyalang.

Taehyung memegang kepalanya, sakit. "Aku tidak tahu darimana kau belajar menjadi seorang bajingan seperti itu." Sebelum Jongin melancarkan pukulan lainnya, Taehyung berlari menjauh dari Jongin.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk di bangku taman yang sering ia kunjungi, dengan satu _cup_ ramyun ditangannya. Sambil menunggu ramyunnya matang, ia lebih memilih untuk melamun.

Setiap kali Taehyung melakukan hal seperti melamun, seluruh ingatan tentang orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar, kakaknya yang selalu memukulinya dan semua masalah dalam keluarganya datang.

Butiran-butiran air mata itu terjun bebas ke bawah, tanpa Taehyung sadari. Taehyung sedang sibuk melamun sambil memandang langit hitam di atas. Sehitam warna hidupnya.

Ia rindu dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan dulu, bersama keluarganya. Bersama ayahnya, bersama ibunya dan bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya. Dulu mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada kekerasan. Tapi semuanya berubah saat ayah Taehyung mulai berperilaku aneh, sering pulang malam, setiap hari Minggu siang ia akan pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan, sering menelfon seseorang saat tengah malam.

1 bulan setelah perubahan sifat ayahnya, ibunya mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Awalnya ibu Taehyung hanya diam, tidak pernah mengungkit masalah itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan kesabarannya pun habis dan itulah awal dari pertengkaran keduanya di mulai. Ayahnya mengelak, dan ibunya menujukkan bukti-bukti yang ada tapi ayahnya masih saja mengelak. Ibunya memutuskan untuk bercerai tapi ayahnya tidak mau.

Kakaknya berubah menjadi liar setelah 3 bulan ayah dan ibu selalu saja bertengkar, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, 1 hari 1 barang yang pecah ataupun rusak. Jongin mulai jadi anak yang pembangkang, kakak kesayangan Taehyung mulai berubah kasar padanya, suka memukulnya, suka mabuk-mabukkan, suka merokok, bermain wanita dan lain sebagainya. Taehyung pikir kakaknya hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa kesal dan kecewanya atas kelakukan kedua orang tua mereka, jadi Taehyung diam saja.

Tapi semakin hari semuanya semakin berantakan. Orang tuanya semakin tidak terkendali, kakaknya pun sama saja. Kebahagiaannya hancur sudah hanya karena satu wanita penggoda sialan itu, sama sialannya dengan ayahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah ayahnya, ayah kandungnya.

Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, itu seperti sungai yang mengalir deras tanpa bisa dihentikan jika tidak dibendung. Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan air matanya, ia hanya membiarkannya.

Sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya, Taehyung terkejut tentu saja. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah Jimin yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Jimin menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Taehyung. " _I'm here. Don't cry_." Lingkaran lengan Jimin pada lehernya sedikit mengerat tapi tidak sampai membuat Taehyung tidak bisa bernafas.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, bukan seperti sungai mengalir lagi, kali ini seperti air terjun. Isakan demi isakan yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tahan itu lolos begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya. Jimin melompati bangku taman yang diduduki Taehyung lalu duduk disamping Taehyung, tidak memberi jarak sesenti pun diantara tubuh mereka. Taehyung membawa lengan kanannya melingkari leher Jimin sementara yang lainnya melingkari pinggang Jimin. Taehyung menangis dan terus menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin.

" _Just hold me tight, Jiminie_."

Diam-diam, Jimin ikut menangis, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jika Taehyung rindu dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bersama keluarganya dulu, Jimin rindu dengan senyum Taehyung yang dulu, Jimin rindu _boxsmile_ polos nan menggemaskan itu, Jimin rindu ocehan-ocehan Taehyung yang mengatakan jika UFO dan alien itu benar-benar ada di luar angkasa sana.

Jimin rindu dengan Taehyungnya yang dulu.

Jika saja ia bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Jika saja dia punya kekuatan semacam itu. Jika saja kekuatan seperti itu ada di dunia ini. Jika saja ada mantra seperti itu. Jika saja...

Yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya memeluk Taehyung seerat mungkin, menujukkan pada Taehyung bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

" _I'll always here, babe, beside you_."

.

.

* * *

Andai mantra atau kekuatan itu beneran ada, saya pengen belajar. Sayangnya, nggak ada lol

Saya nggak tau jadi bikin sequel chap 8 itu apa enggak. Nggak ada ide muncul sama sekali hng dan untuk beberapa readers yang request di kotak review dan PM, sabar ya. Moodnya lagi kacau ini, biasa ada problem, namanya juga hidup /apose malah curhat/ btw, saya pengen liat ChanBaek sama VMin foto bareng 1 frame, nanti saya edit kasih frame yang ucul terus bawahnya dikasih tulisan " _D'Koplak Fams_ " lolololol

Oke, _review_?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **22 July 2015**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boy Meet U**

(Sequel **Watermelon** [Chap 8])

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

* * *

.

.

"JIMIN! JIMIN! ADA KEMBARAN BAEKHYUN!"

"Aw! Hei!"

"Hyung!"

Baik Jimin dan Baekhyun tengah menatap Chanyeol nyalang. Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang jadi korban 'tabrakan' dengan ponsel Jimin yang melayang karena Jimin tidak sengaja melemparnya, teriakan Chanyeol sangat mengejutkan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu pipinya dan ia menatap ke bawah dengan kedua tangan yang bermain-main dengan ujung bajunya. "Ugh, maaf." Ia melihat lurus ke depan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mencoba untuk menyamai mata anak anjing dengan binar-binar menggemaskan.

"Tunggu, kau bilang ada yang mirip denganku?" Baekhyun menghiraukan _puppy eyes_ Chanyeol, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil melempar pandangan bingung ke arah Chanyeol. Jimin pun sama.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, melupakan tentang ia yang tidak sengaja mengagetkan adik dan pacarnya, ia mengangguk semangat, Jimin harap lehernya tidak putus karena ia terlalu keras menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Jimin dan Baekhyun lalu menyeret keduanya menuju ke pintu utama.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu dan membawa sebuah tas plastik berisikan… apa itu apel? Tengah bersandar pada batang pohon yang ada di halaman kediaman Park.

"Lihat! Dia tersenyum! Kotak, seperti Baekhyun~" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun saat ia mengatakan baris terakhir dari kalimat yang diucapkannya, dengan sedikit nada. Sementara Jimin menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau bilang tadi mencari Jimin? Maksudmu Jimin yang ini?" Chanyeol mendorong Jimin ke depan, "Jika iya maka selamat! Kau berhasil menemukan orang yang kau cari!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan Baekhyun memukul belakang kepalanya, Chanyeol berhenti dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Have fun_ , kalau begitu." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari Jimin dan pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. "Dia siapa? Jimin mengenalnya? Kenapa aku tidak kenal dengan teman Jimin yang satu itu?" Chanyeol terus saja melempar pertanyaan pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menjawab salah satu dari beribu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Park Jimin?" pemuda itu bertanya, dan Jimin mengangguk kecil. Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya disana lalu entah apa yang dia lakukan Jimin juga tidak tahu. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

Jimin menahan nafasnya. Ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan, dari Taehyung. Sebuah _Voice Note_. Jimin membukanya dan ia kembali mendengar suara itu lagi. "Aku Kim Taehyung." Nada yang sama, intonasi yang sama dan suara yang sama. Orang itu mengatakannya sambil menatap Jimin.

"Taehyung!" teriak Jimin kelewat _excited_. Ia tersenyum lebar, tidak selebar senyuman kakaknya, tapi itu cukup untuk dibilang lebar. Jimin melompat ke arah Taehyung, melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Taehyung, memeluknya masih dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku menunggumu."

Taehyung terkejut tentu saja, ia hampir menjatuhkan tas plastik berisi apel yang dibawanya. Ia meraih tas plastik tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, menjaga agar tas plastik tersebut tidak terlepas dari tangannya. Ia melakukannya di belakang pundak Jimin, jadi itu terlihat seperti Taehyung sedang memeluk Jimin.

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah, ia perlu ke garasi untuk menyiapkan sepedanya, Baekhyun bilang ia ingin ke pantai naik sepeda. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak melihat adiknya dan pemuda itu berpelukan, ia menatapnya dengan ekpresi _blank_. Taehyung melihat Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali, "Uh oh, tentu saja kalian saling rindu, berpelukanlah sepuas kalian, maaf menganggu." Lalu ia segera berlari, bukan ke garasi melainkan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya itu pada kekasihnya.

Jimin mendengar perkataan hyung-nya, matanya yang tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lebar _"berpelukankah sepuas kalian"_ kalimat itu terus terulang di otak Jimin. Ia melompat mundur membuat pelukan di antara keduanya terlepas begitu saja. Taehyung hampir saja mengerang kecewa.

Jimin menunduk kebawah, wajahnya memerah, "M-maaf. Aku selalu seperti itu jika _terlalu_ senang." Ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata bodoh yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Itu _awkward_. Keduanya sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Jimin, hanya mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun ingin bersepeda, Jimin mengerang karena ia menjadi bingung dan panik apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Taehyung yang berada di dalam rumahnya duduk manis di sofa sambil _meneliti_ ruang tamunya.

Taehyung mengerti situasi tersebut, itu terlihat jelas. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangnya. "Aku ingat kau minta ini saat aku kemari." Taehyung menyodorkan tas plastik yang dibawanya itu pada Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar membelikannya?" Jimin menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia duduk di samping Jimin, "Aku sudah berjanji. Tapi maaf aku tidak membawa semangka, kau tahu, sangat susah untuk membawanya." Jimin mengangguk mengerti lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Kau tidak mau mengupasnya?" Taehyung bicara lagi. Jimin mengangguk cepat lalu segera pergi ke dapur, terjadi konspirasi batin saat ia berada di dapur. Mengupas di dapur saja sendirian atau di ruang tamu dengan Taehyung?

"Aku akan menemanimu. Jika kau mau?" Jimin melompat kecil, terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung di sampingnya secara misterius. "Maaf mengagetkanmu." Taehyung tersenyum canggung.

"Aku melihat pantai di dekat rumahmu ini. Mau kesana? Mungkin suasananya tidak akan se- _awakward_ ini." Taehyung mengusulkan pendapatnya ketika Jimin masih fokus dengan kupasan apelnya. Jimin berhenti sejenak memikirkan usulan Taehyung, "Itu ide bagus." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali mengupas apelnya. Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Cuaca sedang bagus hari ini, panas matahari tidak terlalu terik, Jimin berlarian kesana-kemari saat mereka (Taehyung dan Jimin) baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di atas pasir pantai. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berdua dengan Baekhyun yang menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, agak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

Baekhyun melihat Jimin, Chanyeol juga ikut melihat. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sementara Chanyeol memberinya dua _thumbs up_. Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung dan pipinya berubah menjadi merah.

"Jimin!" Jimin menoleh kebelakang, Taehyung sudah ada di pinggir pantai, "Lihat apa yang ku temukan." Jimin berlari mendekati Taehyung, matanya berbinar senang mengetahui ada bintang laut di dekat kaki Taehyung.

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Ia menepuk pundak Jimin membuat yang lebih kecil mendongak ke atas, matanya semakin sipit akibat pantulan sinar matahari. " _Take a selca_?" Jimin mengangguk antusias, ia mengambil bintang laut tersebut untuk diajaknya berfoto bersama Taehyung.

Setelah beberapa jepretan, dan dari berbagai _angle_ serta _pose_ , Jimin kembali meletakkan bintang laut yang ditemukan Taehyung itu kembali ke air. Kulit bintang laut itu sudah mengkerut, Jimin kasihan melihatnya.

Jimin masih sibuk dengan bintang laut ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat bajunya basah, Taehyung mencipratinya dengan air laut. Jimin berdiri lalu melangkah mendekati Taehyung, " _That's mean war_!" ujarnya lalu ia membungkuk untuk mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Taehyung. Mereka saling menciprati satu sama lain, terdengar suara tawa yang lolos dari bibir keduanya. Jimin menyudahi perang itu terlebih dahulu, ia kelelahan dan memilih untuk menyerah.

Taehyung berjongkok di depannya, "Ayo naik." Katanya dengan kedua tangan yang dikibaskan di punggung belakangnya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk segera naik ke punggungnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Taehyung dan kakinya ke pinggang Taehyung.

"Apa aku berat?" Jimin memajukan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh ke samping, jarak antar keduanya hanya beberapa senti saja. "Tidak." Jawab Taehyung cepat, ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, dia sedang gugup. Begitupun Jimin.

Taehyung menurunkan Jimin saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang teduh, di bawah pohon kelapa. Jimin sibuk memijat kakinya yang pegal sementara Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jimin melirik ponsel Taehyung, pemuda berambut ungu itu sedang membuka akun twitternya.

"Kau meng _upload_ foto itu di twitter?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya. Dan lihat apa yang temanku katakan." Taehyung menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jimin.

Itu foto Taehyung dan Jimin dengan Taehyung yang merangkul Jimin di pundaknya sementara Jimin memegang bintang laut dekat dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut seolah akan mencium bintang laut tersebut. Kepala mereka bersentuhan.

"Dia bilang aku pacarmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk lagi lalu tertawa, "Aku bilang bukan, tapi dia tetap bersih keras bilang jika kau pacarku." Taehyung menatap Jimin lekat, "Aku tidak keberatan bilang 'ya' pada temanku."

Entah mengapa Jimin merasa seperti ini adalah sebuah _pengakuan_. Seolah Taehyung tengah menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Mereka memang sudah lama saling mengenal, tapi itu hanya lewat dunia maya dan sekarang mereka baru saja bertemu, bahkan belum ada satu hari, dan Taehyung tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya? Jimin pasti bercanda.

"Aku serius." Ucap Taehyung ketika ia melihat raut wajah Jimin yang terlihat bimbang. "Maksudku, aku serius ingin jadi pacarmu." Ia tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana wajah Jimin berubah menjadi merah, itu terlihat sangat _cute_. "Aku menyukaimu."

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ugh Taehyung aku tidak tahu."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu." suaranya terdengar lebih berat, lebih dalam dan sangat… _sexy_. Jimin dibuat merinding dengan _deep voice_ mlik Taehyung. Ia membuka celah di antara jarinya, nafasnya tertahan melihat bagaimana dekatnya wajah Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang masih ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

Taehyung menatap lurus ke dalam mata Jimin yang terlihat dari sela-sela jari Jimin, "Aku benar-benar serius, aku menyukaimu." Itu bisa saja terjadi, meski mereka hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel dan _dunia maya_. Dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi, Taehyung benar-benar menyukai Jimin.

Jimin pikir Taehyung memang serius, melihat tatapan penuh keyakinan itu dan mengingat Taehyung yang benar-benar datang mengunjungi rumahnya membawakannya satu kantong plastik apel, meski ia tidak membawa semangkanya.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, lalu mengusak rambut Jimin. "Kau tidak perlu panik, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya." Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin, membawanya menjauh dari wajah Jimin dan menggenggamnya. "Kalaupun kau ingin memberikan aku jawaban, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang."

Jimin hampir mati kehabisan nafas akibat senyuman super duper tampan dan menawan yang Taehyung tujukan padanya itu. _Deep voice_ itu juga benar-benar tidak membantunya untuk bisa meraup oksigen yang cukup untuk sepasang paru-parunya di dalam sana. Darahnya berdesir, berkumpul menjadi satu di kedua pipinya bahkan sampi ke telinga.

Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung, tangannya kembali menutupi wajahnya. " _Stop talking you cheesy ball_." Taehyung hampir saja berteriak karena _oh my god he's so fREAKING ADORABLE_!

" _If you don't mind, I'm your cheesy ball_." Taehyung mengusap belakang kepala Jimin, ia melirik kebawah, dapat ia lihat telinga Jimin yang masih memerah.

" _Yes you're my cheesy ball_."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, pelukannya semakin mengerat dengan tangan kirinya yang ikut andil untuk memeluk pinggang Jimin. Membawa Jimin semakin mendekat padanya. " _I know you like me. No. You love me_."

Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung, tersenyum di ceruk leher Taehyung, aroma _vanilla_ tercium di hidungnya dan ia menyukainya. Ia suka aroma Taehyung. " _And you're the same_."

.

.

* * *

... _what the fuck._ Sorry this is lame. so bad, yeah I know.

but still, drop your thoughts guys. so _review_?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **25 July 2015**


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Perfect Lives** **  
**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

[OC; Hyungmin as VMin son]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

Spesial buat yang request MarriageLife!AU dan untuk VMin shipper juga tentunya. Maaf kalo ceritanya agak ngawur, pwp ini soalnya haha.

 _well, hope you like it~_

* * *

.

.

Bangun pagi memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jimin. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, membangunkan Taehyung adalah salah stau dari sekian banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Itu tidak mudah, karena si tukang tidur itu susah sekali dibangunkan. Dia seperti batu.

Jimin memulai dengan menyentil dahinya, lalu menjepit hidung, mencubit bibir, menepuk pipi, menarik kedua mata ke arah yang berlawanan dan jika Taehyung masih tidak bangun juga Jimin akan mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh dari ranjang, terkadang menendang. Taehyung tidak percaya Jimin melakukan itu padanya, awalnya, tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu." Itulah hal pertama yang Taehyung ucapkan ketika Jimin sudah sukses menjatuhkannya dari ranjang. Tangan kanannya mengusap belakang kepala sementara tangan kirinya mengusap pantat. Taehyung berencana akan mengganti lantai di kamarnya menjadi kasur juga. Bodoh

"Itulah resiko yang kau dapat karena tidak mau bangun, dasar mayat hidup." Jimin mulai membersihkan ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

Taehyung baru selesai mandi dan setelah berganti pakaian ia langsung turun menuju dapur, hidungnya mencium aroma sup yang lezat. Taehyung berjalan mengendap-endap sampai ia berada di belakang Jimin. "BOO!" sambil memegang pundak Jimin, sedikit mendorongnya. Jimin berteriak, sendok sayur yang dipegangnya sampai terjatuh sementara Taehyung tertawa.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, menginjak kaki Taehyung sebelum ia mengambil sendok sayurnya. " _Fuck you_." Ucapnya dengan jari tengah yang ia tunjukkan tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. Ia berbalik dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Jimin, mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya berdempetan dengan punggung Jimin. Taehyung menempelkan sisi wajahnya ke sisi kepala Jimin. "Hyungmin belum bangun?" Taehyung menciumi rambut Jimin, menghirup aroma shampoo yang biasa Jimin gunakan, itu jeruk.

Jimin menyandarkan dagunya di lengan Taehyung, "Hyungmin itu sepertimu, tidak akan bangun kalau tidak dibangunkan." Itu bentuk protes. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia mencubit kedua pipi Jimin gemas lalu mencium pipi kanannya setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan membangunkannya."

"Seragam dan tasnya sudah kusiapkan tadi." Teriak Jimin karena Taehyung sudah berada di lantai atas, menuju kamar Hyungmin yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka. Taehyung mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, tidak ada jawaban, ia langsung masuk.

Taehyung menyibak selimut Hyungmin, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, Hyungmin seperti orang mati. Benar-benar mirip seperti Taehyung. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, Jimin benar-benar hebat bisa membangunkan _mayat hidup_ setiap pagi.

"Hyungmin, _baby_ , _c'mon wake up_." Taehyung kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Hyungmin sambil menepuk pipinya. Tapi Hyungmin benar-benar tidak bergerak, ia harus menemukan cara lain untuk membangunkan Hyungmin atau anak semata wayangnya itu akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah, dan Taehyung juga akan telat pergi bekerja.

Taehyung membungkus seluruh tubuh Hyungmin dengan selimut, Hyungmin mengerang merasa terganggu tapi Taehyung tidak peduli, itu memang tujuannya. Setelah seluruh tubuh Hyungmin terbungkus selimut, ia terlihat seperti _sushi_ , Taehyung menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. "Ayaaaah~" Hyungmin merengek, tubuhnya menggeliat selama Taehyung membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Hyungmin masih ngantuk, yah~" bocah itu kembali merengek, bibirnya mencebik, matanya terbuka hanya sedikit, dia terlihat seperti masih menutup matanya. Taehyung mendudukkan Hyungmin di toilet yang sudah ia tutup terlebih dahulu. Ia membawa gayung yang berisi penuh dengan air yang ia ambil dari kran di wastafel.

"Ayo bangun, waktunya sekolah." Ucap Taehyung sambil membasuh muka Hyungmin dengan air, selimutnya ikut basah. Air dingin yang mengenai permukaan kulitnya secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Hyungmin terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Baiklah, baiklah aku bangun." Kata Hyungmin akhirnya.

Taehyung mengusak rambut Hyungmin gemas dan mulai membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh Hyungmin, membawa selimut tersebut ke tempat _laundry_. Hyungmin bisa mandi sendiri, hanya saja dia agak kesusahan saat akan memakai seragam sekolahnya, apalagi memasangkan dasi dan mengikat tali sepatunya. Selain itu dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung kembali ke kamar Hyungmin setelah ia sempat menggoda Jimin di dapur. Setelah Jimin memukulnya dengan tutup blender, Taehyung segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Hyungmin sudah selesai mandi, sekarang ia sedang kebingungan dengan kancing-kancing yang ada di seragamnya. Taehyung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hyungmin dan mengambil alih kancing-kancing tersebut.

"Bunda masak apa?" Hyungmin memakai celananya dibantu Taehyung. "Sup kesukaanmu~" jawabnya menggunakan nada. Hyungmin melebarkan matanya yang sudah berbinar-binar, menatap Taehyung seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Taehyung barusan tapi itu juga membuatnya senang. " _C'mon dad! Hurry! Hurry!_ " Hyungmin memukul-mukul kecil pundak Taehyung saat Taehyung sibuk mengenakan dasi dan juga sabuk Hyungmin.

" _Here we go~_ " Hyungmin langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya saat dasi dan sabuknya sudah terpasang rapi di seragamnya. Taehyung membawa tas Hyungmin dan ikut menyusul ke bawah, "Tidak boleh berlari saat turun tangga." Kata Taehyung tegas dan Hyungmin segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menghampiri Taehyung dan menggandeng tangan besar ayahnya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Hyungmin, " _Good boy_."

.

.

.

"Bunda!" bocah kecil itu berlari mendekati Jimin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat ia dan Taehyung sudah sampai di bawah. Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum, ikut merentangkan kedua anaknya siap untuk menerima pelukan dari sang buah hati.

"Hyungmin makin besar, makin berat." Canda Jimin sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Hyungmin membuat bocah 7 tahun itu terkekeh. Taehyung ikut mencium Hyungmin lalu ia melihat Jimin sambil menunjuk pipinya. Jimin memutar matanya tapi ia tetap mencium pipi Taehyung. Sebelum Jimin sempat memalingkan wajahnya, dengan cepat Taehyung mengecup bibir Jimin lalu berlari ke kursi meja makan.

"Bunda~ Hyungmin juga mau cium sini." Hyungmin menunjuk bibirnya yang ia majukan beberapa senti, siap untuk menerima kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari Jimin, dan tentu saja Jimin mengecupnya, dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan anak tersayangnya.

"Baik, sekarang cepat makan atau kalian akan terlambat."

"Iya, bunda~" jawab Hyungmin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

Selesai makan, Jimin sibuk memakaikan sepatu pada Hyungmin sementara Taehyung sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Dia selalu seperti itu, setiap hari, tidak pernah absen, "Dasar pikun." Ejek Jimin yang baru saja selesai dengan acara mari-memakai-sepatu. Jimin masuk ke ruang tengah, kemarin ia melihat Taehyung meletakkan di salah satu laci meja yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Taehyung itu pelupa. Akut. Stadium 4. Setelah ia mengucapkan sesuatu, belum ada beberapa detik dia sudah lupa dengan apa yang di ucapkan.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dia." Kata Taehyung dengan ekspresi _blank_ , matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jimin yang berjalan mendekat padanya sambil membawa kunci mobilnya. Taehyung memeluk Jimin ketika Jimin tinggal selangkah lagi dengannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin. " _You're the best, babe_." Taehyung mencium leher Jimin beberapa kali sebelum ia menjauh.

" _Yeah, yeah, I know, you are most welcome_." Jimin tersenyum manis, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Taehyung, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling melumat lembut dan penuh perasaan, dan itu membuat mereka _hampir_ lupa jika Hyungmin juga ada disana. Berdiri di samping mereka dengan wajah yang terheran-heran.

Wajah Jimin memerah dan ia segera mendorong Taehyung ke mobil, membawa serta Hyungmin. "Bunda, Hyungmin berangkat!" Hyungmin membuka jendela mobil, kepalanya muncul disana, ia melambaikan tangannya riang pada Jimin.

Taehyung menekan klakson dua kali, sedikit menunduk untuk dapat melihat Jimin yang juga melihatnya. " _Bye babe, take care, I'll be back_." Taehyung menempelkan telapak tangannya di mulutnya, mencium telapak tangannya lalu meniupnya ke arah Jimin memberi Jimin sebuah _flying kiss_.

Jimin memutar matanya, tapi kedua pipinya tetap saja memerah. Ia melambaikan tangannya, berteriak "Hati-hati di jalan!" sebelum mobil yang membawa pasangan hidupnya dan juga buah hatinya itu pergi.

.

.

* * *

Ayah bunda cieeee~ wkwkwkwk oh btw, nama Hyungmin bagus ga sih? Saya cuma kepikiran nama itu aja buat jadi (?) anaknya VMin ._.

Dan untuk yang request baik di kotak review maupun di PM, sabar ya, dan maaf kalo ada beberapa yang nggak bisa saya penuhin, alasannya karena saya agak kurang nyaman kalo bikin FF dengan tema atau AU yang kalian request tersebut. Kalo saya paksain jadinya _worst_ nanti, jadi mohon pengertiannya /bow/ mohon maaf ya /bow lagi/

Selamat buat yang bisa masuk ke sekolah yang kalian iginkan, yang enggak ya bawa _happy_ aja, hidup mah udah ada yang ngatur /kultum/ buat yang udah mulai kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya, sekolah, kerja, kuliah semangat!

 _kay, Review_?

* * *

To _kumiko Ve_ : Cheesy ball itu semacem yang tukang gombal gitu hehe maaf kalo bikin bingung. kalo ditulis pake bahasa Indonesia saya nya agak gimana gitu, entahlah ._. maaf ya :3

.

To _Guest_ and _MMahlynda_ : Thanks buat supportnya ya~ aku kuat kok tenang aja haha

* * *

 **keichila**

 **29 July 2015**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ghost**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

[Cameo; Namjoon & Hoseok. Mention; Yoongi]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

Horror/Fluff? Mix genre yang absurd muahaha tapi saya suka. Terinspirasi dari cerita temen-temen di grup chat named _sensei_ 's haha dan ide dari **gummysmiled**. Tapi mungkin ini jauh dari prompt yang kamu kasih, jauh sekali malah wkwkwk

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, kita berkumpul di sekolah?" Jimin melihat ketiga temannya yang mengangguk serempak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia ikut mengangguk lalu kembali fokus ke depan. Mrs. Song sedang menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sejarah. Meski Jimin tidak terlalu menyukai sejarah, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus menyimak penjelasan dari Mrs. Song.

Tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan nanti adalah tugas dari Mr. Jung. Itu guru IPA Biologi mereka di sekolah. Meneliti tentang mahluk hidup, terserah apa saja yang penting mahluk hidup dan kecuali manusia. Karena manusia bukan merupakan sebuah objek penelitian apalagi untuk sekelas anak SMA tahun kedua.

Jimin dan ketiga temannya yang sudah menjadi 1 kelompok itu memutuskan untuk meneliti satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di sekolah mereka. Tidak mudah mendapatkan pohon sakura tersebut sebagai bahan penelitian mereka karena banyak juga kelompok lain yang menginginkannya. Tapi mereka mendapatkannya.

Jimin sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah sejak 12 menit yang lalu, Namjoon datang dengan Hoseok setelahnya. Lalu Taehyung.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung, dia baik-baik saja, yang aneh adalah Kim Taehyung tidak banyak bicara dan menjadi pendiam selama mereka mengerjakan penelitian dengan pembagian tugas masing-masing yang telah disepakati. Seorang Kim Taehyung yang 'diam' adalah sesuatu yang aneh karena Taehyung itu tidak pernah bisa diam dalam kurun waktu 4 detik.

Jimin pikir Taehyung sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang diberikan padanya, Namjoon dan Hoseok juga berpikiran seperti itu jadi mereka tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Mereka melanjutkan penelitian terhadap pohon sakura tersebut, setelah selesai mencatat asal di buku jurnal yang mereka bawa masing-masing, mereka kembali ke kelas. Mengetik dan mengedit beberapa tulisan, memberikan foto-foto yang mereka ambil sendiri, tidak ada istilah _googling_ dalam setiap tahap pengerjaan tugas mereka.

Bukankah mereka anak-anak yang rajin?

Mereka asik bercengkrama ketika ponsel salah satu dari ke-empat orang itu berbunyi, lagu dari Kanye West, semuanya menatap Namjoon.

"Dari Yoongi, tunggu sebentar." Ia berdiri, sedikit menjauh dari ketiga temannya saat mengangkat telepon dari Yoongi. Oh, itu kekasihnya, ngomong-ngomong. Setahun lebih tua dari Namjoon dan dia tidak berasal dari sekolah mereka, sekolah tetangga.

Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan posisi Jimin dan Hoseok saling berhadapan sementara Taehyung duduk di belakang Jimin. Semuanya nampak asik dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing sampai ada suara petir yang terdengar menggelegar mengagetkan Jimin dan Hoseok, ia bahkan menjerit.

Hoseok mengusap dadanya, "Petir sialan. Ugh, aku harus pulang. Aku meletakkan cucianku di balkon apartemen." Hoseok menatap Jimin dan Taehyung sesaat. "Tidak apa-apa jika kalian mengerjakan sisanya?" Keduanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu Namjoon datang mengatakan ia juga harus pulang karena kekasihnya sedang menunggunya di rumah, di luar rumah maksudnya. Namjoon mengunci semua pintu rumahnya dan ia lupa tidak memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada pacarnya, pikun.

Keduanya mengangguk lagi, Namjoon dan Hoseok meminta maaf berkali-kali lalu berpamitan untuk pulang. Jimin berteriak "Hati-hati, hyung!" lalu ia kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa bagian lagi yang perlu diperbaiki, meletakkan gambar dan mengetik beberapa paragraf lalu semua akan selesai.

.

.

.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung?" Namjoon memulai ketika mereka masih berada di koridor, itu sepi dan sedikit gelap akibat awan mendung yang menutupi sinar matahari.

Hoseok diam sejenak, "Dia terlalu 'diam', kau tahu, seperti bukan Taehyung."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, ia melihat ke langit di atas sana. Awan mendung mulai merata menutupi setiap langit biru yang terlihat, udara dingin terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Hoseok sendiri beberapa kali menggosok telapak tangan dan lengannya. "Ugh, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka sendiri." Ungkapnya. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin kembali ke kelas saja dan membantu kedua temannya menyelesaikan tugas. Tapi ingatannya tentang cucian yang ia letakkan di balkon apartemen itu menghantuinya, menahannya untuk tidak memutar balik langkahnya.

Ponsel Namjoon berbunyi, ada satu pesan masuk. Ia mengernyit melihat bahwa pesan itu berasal dari nomor Taehyung. Cepat-cepat ia membukanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada temannya itu. Tapi isi pesan itu membuat kernyitan di dahinya kembali muncul.

 _Taehyung: hyung, maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut kerja kelompok hari ini, keluargaku tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen. Kalian rangkum saja semuanya, dan berikan semua file-nya padaku melalui e-mail. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya dan mengeprint tugasnya sekalian. Sekali lagi maaf hyung, sampaikan maafku juga pada yang lainnya._

Namjoon mengecek ulang pesan tersebut, melihat nomor yang tertera di sana. Itu benar nomor Taehyung, maksudnya itu benar-benar Taehyung yang mengirim pesan tersebut. Tanpa sadar Namjoon berhenti melangkah, Hoseok yang menyadarinya juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Namjoon heran.

"Ada yang salah?" Hoseok melirik ponsel Namjoon, sedikit menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, Hoseok ikut membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel Namjoon. Matanya membulat lebar, dan ia memberi Namjoon tatapan khawatir sekaligus bingung.

"Coba kau hubungi Taehyung." Namjoon mengangguk lalu men _dial_ nomor Taehyung. Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk Taehyung saat mengangkat panggilan dari Namjoon, membuat Namjoon ingin sekali meneriaki ponselnya sendiri.

" _Halo, hyung?_ "

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi. Karena, demi Tuhan, mereka meninggalkan Jimin di kelas dengan, katakanlah, orang lain.

" _Di apartemen tentu saja. Ada apa?_ " Taehyung terdengar bingung. Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan kosong, Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau serius? Kau sama sekali tidak datang ke sekolah?"

" _Bagaimana aku bisa datang ke sekolah jika sepulang sekolah saja keluargaku sudah berkumpul disini?_ "

Tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon, itu sangat hening. Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. " _Hyu-_ "

"Taehyung, dengar! Apapun yang terjadi cepat datang ke sekolah sekarang juga! S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" itu Hoseok yang bicara karena Namjoon tengah berlari kembali ke kelas. Hoseok mengikuti di belakang. Taehyung terdengar akan bicara lagi dan Hoseok tidak membiarkannya, "Jimin dalam bahaya 'Kim! Cepat kemari atau kupenggal kepalamu!" lalu ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Hoseok ganti men _dial_ nomor Jimin dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. _Thank god, he still alive_

Belum sempat Jimin memberikan salam sebagai kalimat pembuka saat mengangkat telepon, Hoseok sudah berbicara. "Jimin, cepat keluar dari kelas. Jangan ajak Taehyung!"

.

.

.

Jimin mengernyit saat Hoseok berteriak-teriak padanya menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kelas, dan tanpa mengajak Taehyung. _What the hell is wrong with this hyung?_

"Kenapa?"

" _For god's sake just get out of there!_ " Hoseok terlihat tidak sabaran dan ia terdengar seperti hampir kehabisan nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari hyung?"

" _I swear to god! Don't ask you fool, just get the fuck out!_ "

Suara gemerisik, lalu berganti menjadi suara Namjoon. "Keluar Jimin, jangan ajak Taehyung."

Jimin semakin bingung, ia melihat ke depan. Di luar sana sudah mulai gerimis, Jimin bisa melihat titik-titik air mulai jatuh. Lalu ia melihat ke belakang, Taehyung menatapnya, tepat di matanya. "Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa merinding, udara dingin berhembus menerpa kulitnya. Ia melihat keluar lalu kembali melihat Taehyung. "Eum…." Jimin ragu, antara mengiyakan atau menolak ajakan Taehyung. Ia mendengar suara gemerisik lagi di ponselnya.

"KELUAR JIMIN!"

Jimin berdiri, ingin menuruti perintah hyungnya. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya, ia masih setengah berdiri. Jimin terkejut merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Taehyung saat ia menyentuh tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, ia menarik Jimin untuk duduk lagi. "Kita belum menyelesaikan ini." Taehyung menunjuk lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berceceran di lantai. Jimin ikut melihatnya lalu kembali melihat Taehyung.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kita sudah selesai, aku janji." Ucap Taehyung menyela perkataan Jimin. Entah Jimin sadar atau tidak saat Taehyung diam-diam mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman tangannya. Mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di lantai.

Senyuman Taehyung terlihat aneh, itu sangat aneh dan… menyeramkan? Jimin tidak pernah melihat _tipe_ senyum yang seperti itu pada Taehyung. Baru kali ini Jimin melihatnya. Dan ia merasa ada yang tidak beres saat otaknya berpikir keras tentang Hoseok dan Namjoon yang bersikeras menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas tanpa mengajak Taehyung.

Jimin melihat Taehyung was-was, dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Taehyung di pergelangan tangannya. Ia merasa udara dalam ruang kelas semakin dingin dan semakin bertambah dingin.

"Tae…" Jimin membulatkan matanya saat perlahan-lahan kulit wajah Taehyung berubah memucat, dan seluruh tubuhnya pun mulai ikut memucat.

Jimin mundur teratur, ia masih menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang membulat. Sementara Taehyung malah mendekat ke arah Jimin, dengan seringai di wajahnya yang sudah pucat sepenuhnya. Itu terlalu pucat, putih, dan perlahan ada beberapa noda merah di pipi dan pelipisnya.

Jimin ingin segera berlari dan keluar dari sana, tapi kakinya mendadak terasa lemas dan ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Jadi ia hanya menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang dan semakin ke belakang, hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok kelasnya.

Taehyung, bukan itu bukan Taehyung, itu mahluk lain. Mahluk itu masih mendekati Jimin, perlahan-lahan dan masih dengan seringaiannya. Jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat dan Jimin berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa saat mahluk itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

Jimin menutup kedua matanya seerat mungkin, sampai ia merasa kelopak matanya ngilu karena ia memejamkannya terlalu rapat. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat dan ia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

Ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya, Jimin tidak berani melihatnya. Dan lagi ia tidak mendengar apapun, telinganya seolah tuli. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia bahkan sudah menangis tanpa suara.

"Jimin!"

Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia seperti kenal dengan suara itu. Tapi Jimin masih tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Jimin! Ya!" orang itu menggoyangkan pundak Jimin, menepuk pipi Jimin beberapa kali tapi Jimin masih tidak berani juga membuka kedua matanya.

"Ini aku Taehyung."

Jimin bergerak panik saat orang itu menyebut nama Taehyung, berusaha menjauh. Ia tidak akan terjebak lagi, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia bukan Taehyung. Dia orang lain yang menyamar jadi Taehyung. Bukan, dia adalah hantu yang menyamar menjadi Taehyung.

"Aku Taehyung yang asli. Hei, Jimin, aku bersumpah." Orang itu menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terkepal kuat. Jimin merasakan hangat tubuh orang tersebut, sedikit membuatnya yakin jika orang itu benar-benar manusia, bukan mahluk lain yang berdarah dingin dan menakutkan.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melirik seseorang yang berjongkok di depannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, semuanya seolah tengah berputar-putar sekarang. Tapi Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya khawatir. Jimin meraih jaket Taehyung di bagian dada, menariknya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin mulai menangis.

"Ssshhh, _I got you, everything's alright_." Taehyung merengkuh tubuh kecil Jimin, memeluknya erat sambil mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala Jimin lembut. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

Tangisan Jimin berhenti tapi ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Taehyung menggendong Jimin keluar dari kelas. Ia melihat kertas-kertas berceceran di lantai kelas itu dengan beberapa bercak darah di atasnya. Taehyung melihat seluruh sudut kelas lalu meneruskan langkah kakinya keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengajak Jimin untuk duduk di pos satpam yang ada di dekat gerbang sekolah. Satpam tersebut mengatakan jika hal seperti yang dialami Jimin itu sering terjadi, sering bukan berarti setiap hari.

Jimin masih bersembunyi di dada Taehyung selama Taehyung dan satpam tersebut bercengkrama membicarakan banyak hal. Taehyung juga meminta tolong pada satpam tersebut untuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai kelas.

Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah pulang terlebih dahulu saat Taehyung sampai di sekolah, apartemen Taehyung tidak jauh dari sekolah jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung menuju sekolah. Yang membuatnya sedikit lama adalah saat Namjoon dan Hoseok menginterogasinya, apakah dia Taehyung asli atau palsu.

"Jimin?"

"Hm?" suara Jimin teredam jaket Taehyung. Kedua lengannya melingkar manis di leher Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusap surai Jimin, "Ayo pulang." Tapi Jimin menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher Taehyung.

"Lebih baik kau menemaninya dulu beberapa hari. Kejadian itu membuatnya _shock_." Ucap satpam tersebut. Taehyung menatap Jimin sedih, lalu mengangguk menyetujui usul satpam sekolah itu.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Jimin mengangguk lemas, ia turun dai pangkuan Taehyung tapi lengannya masih melingkar di leher Taehyung. "Paman, aku dan Jimin pamit pulang." Ucap Taehyung, menyunggingkan senyumnya pada satpam tersebut lalu mengambil payungnya yang ia letakkan di depan pintu pos satpam.

Pelukan Jimin berganti ke pinggang Taehyung, bukan di leher lagi karena Jimin sedikit kesulitan memeluk Taehyung di lehernya saat Taehyung berdiri. Jangan ejek tinggi badannya dulu, okay? Dia sedang _shock_ dan ketakutan.

Hujannya sudah tidak terlalu deras, tapi masih gerimis. Keduanya berjalan perlahan dengan Taehyung yang memegang payung untuknya dan Jimin. Jimin menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Dan sebisa mungkin Taehyung mengajaknya bicara, apapun topik pembahasannya.

"Di apartemenku atau di apartemenmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanannya. Niatnya ingin ke apartemen Jimin saja tapi Jimin sendiri lebih memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen Taehyung dengan menunjuk sisi kirinya. Taehyung pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk mengingat Jimin masih butuh pendamping, katakanlah, teman. Sementara di rumah Taehyung sedang banyak orang jadi mungkin itu bisa membuat Jimin bisa sejenak melupakan kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

Sebenarnya tadi Taehyung juga melihat dengan jelas mahluk menyeramkan yang katanya berubah wujud menjadi dirinya itu. Dan tentu saja Taehyung takut, ia bukan takut tapi lebih ke terkejut, ternyata hal seperti itu benar-benar ada, kau tahu, hantu. Taehyung tahu betul jika Jimin itu penakut, melihat film horror saja takut apalagi berhadapan langsung dengan hantunya.

"Ku pikir aku akan mati." Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jimin bicara, Taehyung ingin tersenyum selebar mungkin tapi ia menahannya, bukan saat yang tepat.

Taehyung mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Jimin, mengurangi jarak di antara keduanya. "Aku disini untuk melindungimu." Taehyung tidak sedang merayu. Oh, mungkin sedikit, 21% dari 100%?

Jimin tersenyum tipis, mengusap pipinya di dada Taehyung, mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk wajahnya yang sudah terasa akan membeku. Itu sangat dingin, hujan disertai angin kencang, untung tidak ada badai atau angin tornado. Jika ada mungkin Jimin akan benar-benar tidak selamat, Taehyung juga.

Berhentilah memikirkan tentang kematian.

Dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, Jimin tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mahluk tidak hidup sejenis hantu yang suka menyamar menjadi orang lain, dan demi Tuhan, dia menyamar menjadi Taehyung! Ada apa dengan hantu itu?! Menyamar adalah perbuatan yang _illegal_ , jika saja dia hidup dia mungkin akan dipenjara. Sayang dia tidak hidup, dia hantu.

"Nanti malam aku tidur bersamamu." Jimin mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia.

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri, kakinya hampir tersandung kakinya yang lain. Oh, oh, oh, salah tingkah heung? Jimin sendiri sedang sibuk menutupi kedua pipi merahnya. Ku lihat, ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini. Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~

"B-baiklah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Tentu saja Taehyung tidak menolaknya, itu kesempatan langka, okay? Tidur seranjang dengan orang yang kau suka? Dunia ini terlalu baik dan indah bagi Taehyung. Dan Jimin.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu, Jimin mendengar jelas bagaimana kerasnya degupan jantung Taehyung karena posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Taehyung. Tidak perlu di ucapkan dengan berbagai macam kalimat basa-basi pun payung yang dipegang Taehyung juga tahu jika mereka saling menyukai. Jadi Jimin hanya mendongakkan wajahnya, mencium dagu Taehyung selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

"Apa itu sebuah _pengakuan_?" Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu balas mencium Jimin di pelipisnya. Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah sedang berada dalam arena pacuan kuda. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Kurasa jawabannya adalah, ya.

.

.

* * *

Fyi, ada _seseorang_ yang melototin saya pas ngetik bagian Hoseok sama Namjoon nyuruh Jimin keluar dari kelas. Saya yang ngetik geh takut apa-apaan -.-

Agak panjang dari yang biasanya, dan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, lama banget ya muahahaha saya lagi sakit maafkan, ini saya sempet-sempetin ngetik hng. _Drop your thoughts, please?_

* * *

 _Note_ : Saya tidak membuat cerita Rated M dengan adegan _smut_ di dalamnya, _I'm not the great author in da wuld yes i know_. Saya merasa nggak nyaman membuat cerita dengan genre semacam _smut, lemon, semangka, melon, apel_ dll lol baca aja jaraaaaaaaaaang banget, yakali ada setahun sekali wkwk serius guys, kalo kalian pada request Rated M dengan smut, saya nggak bisa bikinin. Kalo Rated M _without_ smut saya mah bisa aja, karena nggak semua Rated M berisikan adegan smut. Yekan yekan? wkwkwk mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya. Saya nulis ini karena banyak banget yang request rated M duh, demi apa saya nggak bisa bikin begituan. Mau nanti di kasih hadiah nikah sama Chanyeol pun tetep aja saya nggak bisa. _Pardon me guys_

* * *

Siapa yang doyan main di AFF? Pernah baca FF judulnya **BTS Ghost Club** punya **u-kw0n**? Genrenya Fluff/Horror and a little bit smut dengan pairing VMin, YoonSeok dan NamKook (OTP FAV SEMUA DEMI APA ASDFGHJKL) Kudu baca deh yang belum baca. High recomended deh itu serius

* * *

 **keichila**

 **7 Agustus 2015**


	15. Chapter 15

**Missing You**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

Dengerin lagunya Sammy Simorangkir yang Sedang Apa dan Dimana deh kali aja feels gitu wkwk saya ngetik sambil dengerin lagu itu soalnya. Warning ya, ini pendek sangat cuma 647 words pfft jangan protes lol

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

.

.

Saat itu musim semi, Jimin mengajak Taehyung bersepeda mengitari taman kota. Hamparan bunga dan sejuknya angin yang berhembus menemani canda tawa keduanya.

Taehyung tersenyum pedih mengingat kenangan 1 tahun yang lalu bersama -mantan- kekasihnya.

3 kata yang dirangkai menjadi satu kalimat 'I Love You' selalu terucap dari bibir keduanya setiap kali mereka ingin mengatakannya, tidak ada momen khusus untuk mengucapkan 3 kata tersebut.

Tapi itu dulu.

Senyum pedih Taehyung menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada ekspresi lagi yang terlihat di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat cangkir yang dibawanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Air matanya menetes, ia sudah berusaha untuk menghapusnya tapi itu sia-sia. Setiap ia menghapus setetes air mata yang meluncur bebas ke pipinya, air matanya yang lain yang akan menggantikannya. Jadi Taehyung menyerah, membiarkan cairan asin itu turun dan berakhir di dagunya.

Taehyung tidak tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit itu, ia tidak tahu jika rasanya akan sesulit ini. Menjalani hari-harinya, hidupnya, tanpa ada Jimin yang menemaninya, seperti waktu dulu.

Apa ini yang dulu Jimin rasakan?

Jimin pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada Taehyung di hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk berjalan menjauh darimu. Kau yang melepasku."

Kalimat itu seolah memukul Taehyung telak, tepat di wajahnya, dan hatinya. Itu benar bahwa dia lah yang melepas Jimin, dari awal ia memang sudah melepas Jimin membuat mereka semakin jauh dan jauh lagi meski Jimin mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Taehyung, tapi tak bisa.

Ia tidak melakukan apapun ketika Jimin berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dengan mata berair dan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

Seharusnya ia mengejar Jimin, mencegah Jimin untuk tidak keluar dari apartemennya, keluar dari hidupnya.

Bukan salah Jimin ketika ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menyalahkan siapapun, siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung menyesal lebih mementingkan perasaannya sendiri -keegoisannya- dan melupakan semua yang ia punya, termasuk Jimin. Taehyung tidak bisa membedakan yang mana sebuah obsesi dan yang benar-benar mencintai.

Taehyung menyesal mengabaikan Jimin hanya karena rasa terobsesinya dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama 6 hari.

Taehyung menyesal telah membuat Jimin kecewa padanya.

Sejak saat itu Jimin benar-benar menghilang, seolah di telan oleh bumi. Taehyung mencoba mencari Jimin, kemanapun, tapi ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Taehyung meletakkan cangkirnya agak jauh darinya, ia menempelkan sisi kanan dahinya ke jendela dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, sama seperti air hujan yang menempel pada jendela kamarnya. terus meluncur ke bawah hingga mereka menapak di bumi.

"Where are you, Jiminie?"

Rintik air hujan turun semakin deras. Taehyung menekuk badannya seperti bola, dan isakan yang selama itu ia tahan akhirnya lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia meremas dan menjambak rambutnya, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang ia rasakan.

Andai saja dulu ia tak mementingkan obsesinya dan memprioritaskan Jimin, seperti apa yang selalu Jimin lakukan untuknya.

Ia mengorbankan 7 tahun hidupnya bersama Jimin hanya untuk memuaskan obsesinya pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama 6 hari. Andai saja ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Andai saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang duduk di jendela bersama dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya ditemani oleh secangkir cokelat panas.

"I'm sorry, Jimin, I love you."

Terlambat untuk mengatakan itu, ya Taehyung tahu tapi ia tetap mengatakannya, setiap hari dan setiap saat.

Apakah mungkin bagi Taehyung mendapatkan maaf dari Jimin?

Apakah mungkin mereka bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu?

Apa pantas orang sepertinya mengharapkan Jimin kembali lagi padanya?

Taehyung rindu dengan Jimin. Ia rindu tawa lucu Jimin. Ia rindu senyum cantik Jimin. Ia rindu suara merajuknya. Ia rindu suara indah Jimin ketika menyanyikannya sebuah lagu. Ia rindu usapan penuh kasih sayang yang selalu Jimin lakukan untuknya ketika ia sedang ingin bermanja-manja. Ia rindu semua tentang Jimin.

Taehyung terlalu merindukan Jimin, dan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa menemui Jimin membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis sambil memeluk kakinya.

Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana tersiksanya merindukan seseorang tanpa bisa bertemu dengan orang tersebut sampai kau merasakannya sendiri.

"I miss you, Jiminie."

.

.

* * *

Sebenernya saya ini ngetik apa? Btw, maaf lama ga update, _life problem_ biasa hahahaha dengerin lagunya om Sammy bawaannya galau terus.

 _Drop your thoughts, please?_ _  
_

* * *

To _Kumiko Ve_ : itu english ffnya, duh maaf ya balesnya lama. Mau bales lewat PM lupa terus saya nya /ngeeng

.

 _Note:_ Baca fanfic VMin yang judulnya **Identity** deh punya **jiminvoiceisheaven** di AFF, seru ih saya udah baca 8 kali tbh xD itu _english_ ya. Bahasanya ringan kok, masih beratan cintaku pada Chanyeol /sendal Baekhyun melayang/ cek juga ffnya dia yang lainnya, VMin semua bagus-bagus (y)

* * *

 **keichila**

 **20 Agustus 2015**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blanket**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

* * *

.

.

Setiap orang memiliki kebiasaan baik dan buruknya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Jimin, terbangun saat tengah malam. Well, itu buruk dan sangat merepotkan.

Teman-temannya bilang jika Jimin harus menghentikan kebiasaan terbangun di tengah malamnya itu, tapi yang namanya bicara itu lebih mudah daripada melakukannya.

Dia bahkan sudah berkonsultasi ke dokter, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Jimin pikir penyakit bangun tengah malamnya itu memang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Jadi Jimin menyerah.

Jimin membuka kulkasnya, membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat ke dalam isi kulkas. Ada satu kotak ice cream 3 rasa, cokelat, vanilla dan strawberry. Jimin mengambilnya lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Jimin menikmati ice creamnya.

Suasana di apartemen Jimin terasa hening dan gelap. Hanya lampu dapur yang menyala karena Jimin sedang menikmati ice creamnya disana. Karena suasana yang terlalu hening itu pula Jimin bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas langkah kaki seseorang. Jimin berhenti menyuap ice cream ke dalam mulut, sendoknya melayang di udara.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya ia sendirian saja di apartemennya. "Oh, TaeTae." ia menepuk keningnya, lupa dengan kehadiran kekasihnya 6 jam yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Jimin.

Jimin kembali memakan ice creamnya dengan tenang. Ia pikir mungkin itu Taehyung yang butuh ke kamar mandi atau yang lainnya. Tapi siluet putih yang tiba-tiba terlihat oleh mata telanjang Jimin itu membuatnya menghentikan acara menikmati ice creamnya.

Kedua mata Jimin melebar dan tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya. Jimin hampir lupa bagaimana cara bernafas yang benar.

"Tae?" Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu dapur. Ia menengok kesana-kemari tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung atau siapapun disana.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia mencoba untuk fokus pada ice creamnya tapi nyatanya siluet putih itu benar-benar mengambil alih perhatiannya.

Sekedar informasi, Jimin itu penakut. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menonton film horror. Ceritakan cerita horror dan ku jamin dia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman jika tidak ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

Jimin memegang sendoknya erat, kembali mendekat ke pintu dapur. Siluet putih itu terlihat lagi, Jimin hampir berlari terbirit-birit. Ia menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya berani, itu sedikit berhasil, sangat sedikit.

"T-Tae...?"

Jimin meraba-raba tembok ruang tengahnya, berusaha mencari saklar lampu yang tiba-tiba saja ia lupa dimana tempatnya. Rasa takut yang menyelimutinya itu mengambil alih seluruh fungsi otaknya.

Jimin menabrak meja dan sesuatu terjatuh dari sana. Ia melihat ke bawah tapi itu sangat gelap, Jimin tidak bisa melihat benda apa yang terjatuh. Ketika ia berusaha mengambil benda yang terjatuh di lantai itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak melewatinya. Jimin membeku di tempat ketika telinganya mendengar suara TV menyala.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ia ingin berlari kembali ke kamarnya tapi rasanya kakinya telah melekat kuat disana dan tidak bisa bergerak. Derap langkah kaki yang Jimin dengar itu bukan miliknya karena ia tidak sedang berjalan, dia hanya berdiri terpaku disana.

'Demi topi supreme ku tercinta, haruskah Tuhan mengujiku seperti ini. Aku takut hantu, Tuhan tahu itu.'

Dengan sisa keberanian, yang mana tidak ada sama sekali, dan segenap kekuatan yang terkumpul dari rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Jimin berhasil menggerakkan kakinya, ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan ice creamnya ke kulkas lalu mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Tapi sepertinya rencana 10 detik yang dibuatnya itu tidak berjalan lancar. Sesuatu muncul dari pintu dapur, itu berwarna putih dan Jimin tidak tahu detailnya karena ia sibuk mengeluarkan semua rasa takutnya lewat jeritan cemprengnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sesuatu yang berwarna putih itu terjatuh di lantai, menyisakan seorang Kim Taehyung dengan wajah paniknya melihat Jimin terlihat seperti akan pingsan di tempat.

"Chimo, ini aku!" Taehyung menarik Jimin, membantu Jimin untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Tak lama ia berpindah ke belakang Jimin, menyandarkan punggung Jimin ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jiminie..." Taehyung menepuk pipi Jimin, tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Oh, astaga." ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat pinggangnya yang telah dilingkari oleh lengan seseorang, oh itu lengan Taehyung, ia masih ingat gelang yang dipakai Taehyung hari ini. Jimin menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja itu Taehyung, ia menghela nafasnya lega.

"Jiminie maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, sungguh." ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

Jimin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia menoleh ke samping, ke lantai, dan mendapati sebuah selimut berwarna putih tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Jadi... kau yang..." Jimin melepas pelukan Taehyung di pinggangnya, memberi Taehyung tatapan yang dirasanya paling mematikan dan memperlihatkan jika ia tengah marah pada Taehyung, sangat marah.

Tapi itu terlihat sangat cute, di mata Taehyung. Apa yang bisa Taehyung lakukan?

"Kau tahu aku... takut hantu!" Jimin memukul Taehyung brutal dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. "Kau sialan!" kali ini ia menambahnya dengan beberapa tendangan.

Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya membungkukkan badannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tameng dari bombardir serangan yang Jimin lancarkan.

"Kim Taehyung sialan, aku sangat membencimu, ingat itu!" Jimin masih betah memukuli Taehyung.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, sialan!"

Oke, cukup.

Taehyung berusaha menggapai kedua tangan Jimin yang masih bergerak brutal, dan tidak sengaja mengenai pelipis Taehyung, hampir mengenai matanya. Saat itu lah Jimin berhenti memukul, ia menahan nafasnya terkejut.

"Oh ya ampun." Jimin mendekati Taehyung yang sedang mengusap pelipisnya. "Oh my god oh my god, Taehyung, i'm sorry."

Oh, yeah, dan dia menyebut Taehyung sialan.

Keduanya sudah berada di kamar Jimin. Taehyung sudah menjelaskan kenapa ia berjalan kesana-kemari dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, itu karena ia merasa sedang tidak enak badan dan kedinginan. Taehyung tidak tahu jika Jimin sudah terbangun terlebih dulu, dan ia juga sama sekali tidak mendengar Jimin memanggilnya.

"Jangan berjalan menggunakan selimut putih dalam kegelapan. Atau kita putus."

Taehyung memutar matanya, "Tidak adakah ancaman lain? Yang lebih ekstrim? Yang lainnya?"

"We break up dan I'll kill you."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yeah, yeah, kill me and you'll be alone."

Jimin mendengus, "Aku bisa mencari kekasih baru." ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan yang sepertiku. I'm limited edition." Taehyung menepuk dadanya sombong.

"Whatever you say I still mad at you, now sleep." Jimin merangkul gulingnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidur membelakangi Taehyung.

"Maaf, sayangku~" Taehyung menggoda Jimin dengan menggelitik telinga juga pinggangnya. Jimin tidak menggubris permintaan maaf Taehyung, ia hanya mendorong tangan Taehyung menjauh, Taehyung juga ia dorong sejauh mungkin menggunakan kakinya. "Don't bother me, you dickhead, go away."

"Aww, you are so mean." Taehyung memasang wajah sakit hatinya yang mana sama sekali tidak dilirik oleh Jimin. "Ayolah, jangan marah lagi."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Chimo..."

Masih hening.

"Jiminie..."

Tidak ada respom sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja." Taehyung beranjak dari ranjang. Belum mengambil satu langkah, tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berada di punggungnya. Merangkulnya erat.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu menurunkan Jimin perlahan, ia ikut berbaring di sampingnya, melingkarkan kaki dan tangannya ke seluruh tubuh Jimin, memeluknya posesif. Taehyung tahu Jimin masih takut karena perbuatannya yang, demi Tuhan Taehyung tidak sengaja melakukannya. "Sorry babe, and I love you."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas lalu tertidur 3 detik setelahnya.

Taehyung mencubit gemas pucuk hidung Jimin lalu membisikkan kalimat "Good night my little angel." dan ia ikut tertidur.

.

.

* * *

What? I like these two genres, so... why not? It's too cheesy, isn't it? I know, I know but really I can't help myself, okay, pardon me. It's just... my VMin feels increasingly overflowing. Idk anymore they are just too... what? clingy? sweet? ah idk idk idk VMin driving me crazy. And then, there's ChanBaek, keep codeing us like SHIT WHAT THE HELL DUDE JUST FUCK EACH OTHER ALREADY ADSKJHJKVBKJNBVAHSIUVHSKNVKJXN BEING A SHIPPER OF THEM IS NOT EASY IT HURT MY KOKORO SO MUCHUO CAN YOU FEEL ME? Am I babbling? Oh yeah... okay, stop, sorry.

So, don't mind if I ask you what'd you think about this story? Drop your thoughts guys! Thanks to my lovely reviewer (?), followers and favoriters (?) even siders. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCHIEEEEE MUMUMUMUMU:* Please keep support my VMin Stories! ^^

* * *

 **keichila**

 **28 Agustus 2015**


	17. Chapter 17

**Marry Me ?**

.

[Taehyung x Jimin]

.

VMin TaeChim 95z

.

* * *

.  
.

Biasanya para pasangan kekasih akan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat tertentu, bioskop adalah salah satunya. Tapi berbeda dengan pasangan yang satu ini, mereka hanya akan pergi ke Myeongdong untuk menikmati berbagai macam kuliner khas Korea, lalu pergi ke toko kaset untuk membeli setidaknya 2 keping lalu pulang. Mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menonton di bioskop. Mereka memiliki bioskopnya sendiri.

Ruang tengah rumah Taehyung.

Jimin bisa membuat popcorn, dan Taehyung selalu memiliki persediaan camilan di kulkas. Itu sudah cukup

Hari ini mereka tidak menonton film horor lagi, minggu lalu mereka sudah menonton genre itu dan membuat Jimin tidak berani pulang ke rumahnya sendiri hingga 3 hari.

Ant-Man terlihat sangat populer akhir-akhir ini, meski filmnya sudah ditayangkan sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Jadi mereka memilih untuk menonton film tersebut.

Sofa panjang dan lebar itu akan terlihat sempit jika Taehyung dan Jimin sudah mendudukinya. Mereka akan menempel satu sama lain di tengah-tengah sofa sementara kaki mereka menyebar (?) ke sisi sofa.

Film sudah dimulai dan keduanya terlihat tenang, konfliknya masih belum terlihat hingga pemain utamanya menemukan kostum aneh di sebuah brankas berlapis. Ada 2 brankas dan isinya hanya sebuah kostum aneh.

"Kenapa orang-orang menyimpan kostum di dalan brankas? Itu tidak masuk akal." Protes Jimin. Taehyung menutup mulut Jimin dengan tangannya, menyuruhnya agar diam dan melihatnya saja. Jimin mendengus.

Keduanya tertawa terbahak saat Ant-Man dan Falcon bertarung di belakang markas Avengers. Meski beberapa kali terkena pukulan, akhirnya Ant-Man menang dan Falcon hanya bisa bilang pada rekannya untuk tidak mengatakan itu pada siapapun, itu adalah kekalahan pertamanya.

"Aku ingin memiliki kostum seperti itu. Aku bisa menyelinap masuk ke kamarmu kapan saja." Kata Taehyung sambil menatap kagum layar televisi di depannya.

Jimin memutar matanya, "Aku akan berteriak ada orang gila memakai kostum semut masuk ke kamarku."

"Itu tidak gila, itu keren!"

"Sesuatu yang menurutmu keren adalah sesuatu yang menurut orang lain gila."

Taehyung cemberut. Mereka kembali menikmati filmnya tanpa bersuara.

"Hey Jimin, apa menurutmu ada orang yang berpikiran ingin menguasai dunia?" Taehyung mulai berbicara lagi.

Dan meskipun Jimin tidak ingin acara menonton itu terganggu, tetap saja ia menjawabnya. "Kupikir banyak orang yang seperti itu." Ia mengambil popcornnya lalu memakannya. "Kau mungkin salah satu dari orang-orang itu." Jimin terkekeh kecil. Siapa yang tidak mau menguasai dunia? Semua berada dalam kendalimu? Hell, orang-orang pasti sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak." Taehyung memegang tangan Jimin. Mereka masih fokus menonton film. "Yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana masa depan kita nanti."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, Taehyung mulai menggombal lagi.

"Kau tahu keinginan terbesarku?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Taehyung memberitahu Jimin apa yang menjadi keinginan terbesarnya dengan enteng.

"Menikah denganmu."

Suara kriuk popcorn tak lagi terdengar. Hanya ada suara televisi. Dan Jimin masih fokus dengan filmnya.

"Apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Jimin mengambil mangkok berisi popcorn di meja. Karena popcorn yang ada dipangkuannya sudah habis. Ia mengecup bibir Taehyung sebelum kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Kata Jimin sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

"Tidak."

Jimin mendongak, mengecup dagu Taehyung lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Taehyung. "Maka kau tahu apa jawabannya." Jimin kembali memakan popcornnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jimin yang bersandar di bahunya. "Cincin itu menjadi milikmu."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, menarik kedua tangannya lalu melihat jari-jarinya. Ada cincin perak tersemat di jari manisnya. Jimin menatap Taehyung takjub.

"Kau selalu penuh kejutan."

"Dan akan lebih banyak lagi."

"Aku suka kejutan."

"Berita bagus."

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jimin, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan melakukan ciuman manis seperti yang ada di drama-drama yang sering Jimin tonton.

"Ah I really love you. It hurts." Jimin meremas baju bagian depannya, mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, ia mencubit kedua pipi Jimin sambil menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "I love you more, baby."

.

.

* * *

I can't stop writing cheesy story WHY

I still alive guys don't worry hahaha sorry for the delay of this update. I disease writers block lol so sorry /bow/ I hope you still want to read this story :")

Thank you for my lovely reviewer(?), followers, favoriters(?), even siders. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH /spreading kisses/

* * *

 **keichila**

 **21 September 2015**


	18. Chapter 18

**Boys In Luv**

.

Taehyung/V x Jimin

Cameo: Namjoon

.

VMin 95lines TaeChim

.

* * *

.

.

Keadaan taman kota sangat sepi saat malam, Jimin menyukai tempat yang sepi. Dia duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku panjang dengan satu cup kopi panas ditangannya, sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan saat seseorang sedang sendiri dan berada di tempat sepi maka mereka akan mulai memikirkan tentang kehidupan mereka.

Jimin pun begitu, ia memandang ke atas langit, meletakkan kopinya di sampingnya, kakinya berayun ke depan dan ke belakang dengan perlahan. Memikirkan kehidupan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Masalah tentu ada, bahkan seseorang yang terlihat tanpa beban seperti Jimin pun pasti memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Ini tentang kekasihnya, hubungan mereka dan semuanya.

Hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang, bahkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, tapi Jimin tetap melakukannya. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Jimin, Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan perasaan itu sendiri, Jimin bisa apa ? Taehyung sendiri tidak dapat melakukan papun dengan perasaannya pada Jimin. Ia hanya mengungkapkannya pada Jimin 6 bulan yang lalu, dan Jimin menerima perasaannya.

Dari jutaan manusia di bumi, hanya Namjoon satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin. Namjoon adalah sahabat terbaik Taehyung yang kini juga menjadi teman baik Jimin, tentu saja mereka memiliki teman-teman yang lainnya, tapi hanya Namjoon yang bisa mereka percayai sepenuhnya.

Jimin terlonjak kaget saat ada sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya, Jimin balas tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Taehyung, merasakan hangatnya pelukan Taehyung saat cuaca dingin, itu benar-benar menenangkan hatinya.

Kita terlihat menyedihkan, bukan ? Jimin meremas telapak tangan Taehyung yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mengatakan itu sembari mengingat bagaimana mereka saat berada di tempat umum yang ramai. Saat di sekolah pun mereka tidak bisa leluasa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh remaja yang saling jatuh cinta. Mereka bahkan harus menjaga jarak agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Terkadang menjadi sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain membuat mereka hilang kendali, itu membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mulai sedikit mencurigai mereka berdua.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia memejamkan matanya dengan masih terus tersenyum, "Bersabarlah, aku tau ini sulit tapi ku mohon jangan menyerah dengan hubungan ini." Taehyung berusaha menguatkan Jimin, ia menyayangi Jimin lahir dan batin, tak ingin Jimin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia ingin berjuang bersama Jimin hingga akhir, meski nanti pada akhirnya tetap tidak ada yang menerima hubungan mereka, Taehyung akan tetap menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Jimin mendongak ke atas, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas getaran pada suara Taehyung. Ia mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut, "Menyerah ? Sudah sejauh ini mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja. Aku tidak akan mundur, kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu." Jimin mengecup dagu Taehyung lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan terus berjuang bersamamu, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup dahi Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang, itu membuat jantung Jimin berdebar. Jimin memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya, menciumnya lembut, jantungnya semakin berdetak keras dan pipinya semakin memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Aw, ChimChim ku benar-benar lucu jika sedang malu." Taehyung mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jimin sementara Jimin membuat suara merengek dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat lain, aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu. Kau tau kita jarang melakukan hal semacam ini." Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jimin, memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, jalanan terlihat sangat lenggang dan sepi, tak masalah jika mereka berjalan berdua bergandengan tangan. Itu benar-benar momen yang sangat langka.

.

.

Terlihat dekat tapi sebenarnya sangat jauh, begitulah kata Namjoon tentang hubungan mereka. Namjoon sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hingga 6 bulan lamanya, ia benar-benar kagum dengan kedua kawannya itu. Taehyung dan Jimin hanya bisa leluasa mengucapkan kata-kata mesra lewat pesan ataupun telepon saja. Kadang Namjoon membantu keduanya untuk bertemu di sela-sela waktu istirahat sekolah dengan membawa keduanya ke rooftop sekolah secara diam-diam.

"Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan jatuh cinta ?" keluh Namjoon saat mereka bertiga berjalan bersama di lorong sekolah dengan Namjoon yang berada di antara Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Bukan cinta yang salah tapi keadaan." Jawab Taehyung singkat, Jimin mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Itu terlihat menggemaskan saat Taehyung tidak sengaja melihatnya dan Namjoon berusaha menghentikan Taehyung yang seolah ingin memakan Jimin saat itu juga. Hell, berciuman di tempat umum yang ramai akan manusia seperti ini akan menjadi masalah untuk mereka.

"Jimin-ah, bisakah kau tidak bertingkah lucu seperti itu ? Kau tau, terkadang Taehyung sulit mengontrol dirinya sendiri." Namjoon berbisik sangat pelan pada Jimin, itu membuat keduanya terlihat sangat dekat satu sama lain dan Taehyung tidak terima itu.

Membicarakan tentang cemburu, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka saling mencemburui satu sama lain. Taehyung yang tampan dan Jimin yang terlihat imut di mata para gadis, itu cukup membuat mereka seperti terbakar ketika salah satu dari mereka di dekati oleh beberapa gadis di sekolah ini, belum yang berada di tempat lain.

Itulah kenapa Taehyung benar-benar sangat posesif pada Jimin, dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menjauhkan Jimin dari gadis-gadis di luar sana yang ingin menggoda Jiminnya. Tidak dengan Jimin yang terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia cemburu saat Taehyung terlalu dekat dengan seseorang, ia mengatakannya lewat pesan.

Namjoon pikir mereka sangat lucu dan polos, itu membuat Namjoon terkadang tidak tega melihat keduanya menderita hanya karna mereka saling mencintai. Mereka tidak bisa saling memeluk satu sama lain ketika mereka sama-sama rindu, mereka tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal ketika salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan dukungan dari orang yang mereka sayangi. Hanya tepukan di bahu ataupun tatapan sedih yang dapat mereka lakukan. Itu benar-benar menyiksa, Namjoon tau itu tapi Namjoon sendiri tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga takdir memihak kedua kawan baiknya, merubah semua keadaan yang sekarang menjadi lebih baik lagi. Namjoon juga berharap semoga cinta keduanya akan tetap abadi meskipun akan ada banyak yang menentangnya. Ia berharap agar keduanya tetap bersama untuk selamanya.

.

.

* * *

Ini **comeback** nya Ichi setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban per-fanfiction-an(?) wkwkwkwk

Absurd ya ceritanya, ya nikmati saja lah kawan setelah berabad-abad lamanya ngga bikin FF jadi agak kaku, ga nyambung, pendek pula ah ga taulah lol

Semoga pada ga lupa ya sama saya, masih minat sama VMin Stories juga huhu

Thanks buat yang masih mau review, favorite or follow, yang baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak juga makasih banyak. Oke, sekian cingcong dari Ichiban Sushi, Salam 95! bhay

* * *

 **Keichila**

 **19 Juni 2016**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drawing**

.

Taehyung/V x Jimin

.

VMin TaeChim TaeTae ChimChim 95z

.

* * *

.

.

Hanya ada dua mata kuliah untuk hari ini, biasanya Jimin akan langsung pulang dan beristirahat tapi hari ini ia sedang malas untuk pulang ke apartemen. Jadi, disinilah dia sekarang, duduk manis di tepi sungai Han dengan buku gambar dan pensil yang dipegangnya.

Menggambar adalah hobi, Jimin adalah murid terbaik di seluruh sekolahnya jika sudah menyangkut tentang menggambar. Dia hanya akan menggambar apa yang ia lihat menarik, atau jika sedang bosan dia akan menggambar apapun yang muncul di dalam otaknya.

Jimin memandangi sekitarnya, mencari objek yang pas untuk pohon dengan bangku taman yang berada di bawahnya, Jimin pikir itu akan menarik jadi dia menggambarnya. Dengan perlahan menggoreskan pensilnya di atas buku gambarnya, mendongak sebentar untuk mengingat bagaimana rupa pohonnya lalu menunduk untuk kembali fokus pada gambarannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk menyelesaikannya, ia menatap hasil gambarannya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi paras manisnya. "Seperti biasa, memuaskan, hahaha." Ia bangga dengan hasil gambarannya sendiri. Setelah puas menatap buku gambarnya, Jimin berdiri tak lupa membawa tasnya juga untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sebelumnya ia gambar tadi.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam lalu menhembuskannya perlahan, menikmati waktu santainya. Jarang sekali Jimin memiliki waktu yang snagat senggang seperti hari ini, dan ia benar-benar akan menikmatinya. Jimin meletakkan tasnya di sampingnya, lalu meletakkan buku gambarnya di atas tasnya. Ia melihat ke sisi kirinya dan menemukan seekor anjing yang mungkin tersesat, anjing ini terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Hei, dimana pemilikmu ? Kenapa kau sendirian ?" Jimin menghampiri anjing berbulu lebat berwarna putih seperti salju itu lalu mengelus kepalanya, meninggalkan tas dan buku gambarnya untuk sejenak. Ia menatap kesana-kemari mencoba untuk mencari pemilik dari anjing malang yang ditemukannya itu.

"Soonshim! Soonshim kau dimana ?!"

Seseorang berteriak membuat Jimin reflex mencari asal muasal suara teriakan tersebut. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala sedang berlari kecil sambil terus berteriak memanggil nama 'Soonshim'. Jimin mengernyit lalu ia menoleh ke arah anjing yang tingginya mencapai lututnya "Soonshim itu kau ?" tanya Jimin pada anjing tersebut.

"Hei! Disini!" Jimin berteriak lebih kencang dari pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Pemuda itu melihatnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Jimin menunjuk pada seekor anjing yang ada di sampingnya dan kedua mata pemuda itu langsung berbinar seolah ia telah menemukan sesuatu paling berharga.

"Soonshim! Astaga, kupikir kau hilang." Pemuda itu langsung memeluk anjingnya, mengelus seluruh badan anjing tersebut dengan gemas. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat betapa lucunya pemuda itu saat ia terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana khawatirnya ia saat Soonshim tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ia terus meminta maaf pada anjing tersebut karna kecerobohannya dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi sementara Soonshim hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berdiri menghadap Jimin lalu mengusap tengkuknya, "Terima kasih sudah menemukan Soosnhim." Ucapnya disertai dengan senyum tipis yang, astaga, Jimin mendadak kena serangan jantung saat melihat senyuman super milik pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa Jimin jadi gugup. "A-ah ya, itu tidak masalah, dia berdiri disini sedari tadi jadi aku menhampirinya." Jimin memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri, merasa sangat awkward dengan situasi semacam ini.

"Oh, aku Kim Taehyung."

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak tau jika ia dan Jimin berada dalam satu universitas yang sama, Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Jimin sebelumnya. Mereka berdua duduk bersama di bangku taman yang Jimin duduki sebelumnya dengan Soonshim yang sedang duduk manis di dekat kaki Taehyung.

"Sebentar, aku akan membeli minuman, aku kehausan. Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu ?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung. Taehyung meminta satu kaleng cola dingin setelah itu Jimin segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Soonshim.

Selama menunggu, Taehyung sibuk bermain dengan Soonshim tak lama kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah buku gambar yang tergeletak manis di dekatnya. Taehyung pikir itu buku gambar milik Jimin dan ia tengah menimbang-nimbang, apa tidak apa-apa Taehyung melihat isi buku gambar tersebut tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang pemilik ?

Sementara Jimin sedang asik berbelanja beberapa snack serta 3 kaleng minuman dingin. Selama berbelanja Jimin terus-menerus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang disukai Taehyung, jika membeli ini apa Taehyung suka ? Apa Taehyung suka ini ? Apa Taehyung suka itu ? Perang batin terjadi selama Jimin memilih snack apa saja yang seharusnya ia beli. Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya ia membeli snack yang menurutnya enak dan cocok dimakan di tengah siang bolong seperti ini. Setelah membayar, ia segera kembali ke tempat dimana Taehyung dan Soonshim menunggunya. Senyum Jimin tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya.

Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya, senyumnya menghilang perlahan tergantikan oleh ekspresi tegang. Ia melihat Taehyung yang tengah asik melihat-lihat isi dari buku gambarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin langsung berlari secepat kilat ke arah Taehyung _._ Dalam hati, Jimin terus mengutuk jarak minimarket dan tempatnya duduk yang terasa sangat jauh itu. Padahal Jimin sudah berlari secepat mungkin tapi kenapa lama sekali sampai disana! Jimin bisa gila.

"Taehyung!" Entah kenapa Jimin langsung berteriak sekeras itu, padahal ia sudah berada di dekat Taehyung. Itu membuat Taehyung berjengit kaget lalu menatap Jimin horor.

"Oh, Jimin. Gambarmu sangat bagus, semuanya bagus." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

"Uh Taehyung, bisakah kau kembalikan buku gambar itu padaku ?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin polos, "Aku tidak boleh melihatnya ?"

Jimin benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia menggaruk pipinya sementara otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan buku gambarnya kembali secepat mungkin atau semuanya akan terlambat.

"K-kau boleh melihatnya.. Tapi-"

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini."

Jimin melirik buku gambarnya, ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Taehyung, kedua bola matanya melotot lebar seolah ia tengah melihat sesosok hantu di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kelewat kencang ditambah dengan ia habis berlari tadi.

Taehyung terus menatap sketsa gambar wajah seseorang yang ada dalam buku itu dengan sangat teliti. Dahinya mengkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras, bibirnya terus bergumam hal-hal yang hanya Taehyung ketahui sementara Jimin terlihat seperti sedang menghadapi kematiannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Bukankah ini- hei, Jimin, tunggu, kau mau kemana ?!" Taehyung berteriak memanggil Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil buku gambarnya di tangan Taehyung lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan ataupun sekedar melambaikan tangan, Jimin terus berlari, lari dan lari. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Rasanya Jimin ingin segera menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

Satu hal yang Jimin lupakan, ia lupa membawa tas nya, ia hanya berlari dengan membawa buku gambarnya. Kantong belanjaannya bahkan sudah dijatuhkannya di samping Taehyung tadi.

.

.

.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk, kau tahu ? Semua barang yang sangat penting berada dalam tas yang dengan bodohnya dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Kenapa yang dia pikirkan hanya buku gambar sialan itu saja, astaga, rasanya Jimin ingin menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya, menendang kaleng, batu, bahkan tiang listrik pun ia tendang dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengaduh kesakitan. Seperti idiot yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasan, Jimin berteriak-teriak sambil membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok rumah milik orang.

Sekarang ia bingung harus bagaimana saat pergi ke kampus nanti, semua yang ia butuhkan ada di tas itu. Jimin membenturkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini pada tiang listrik. Dahinya yang sudah memerah semakin bertambah parah, mungkin akan pecah jika Jimin berencana untuk membenturkannya pada batu. Tapi ia tidak segila itu, tenang saja, Jimin masih waras, hanya sedikit idiot saja.

"AAAAAA BAGAIMANA INIIIIIIII." Ia merengek di sepanjang jalan, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang diberikan padanya. Jimin seperti mayat hidup yang hanya tahu tentang menangisi kehidupan, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Park Jimin!"

Seseorang meneriakkan namanya, dengan sangat lantang. Jimin tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik, benar-benar hancur, dengan lemah ia memutar badannya kebelakang lalu menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya berteriak di tengah pedestrian seperti itu. Ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang terus merengek di sepanjang jalan seperti orang sinting.

Jimin melotot horor melihat wajah seorang Kim Taehyung berada semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Seolah mendapat kekuatan dari langit, Jimin memutar badannya ke arah sebelumnya lalu berlari secepat cahaya, dia seperti Iron Man hanya saja dia berlari menggunakan kaki tidak terbang dengan mesin. Jimin tidak bisa bertemu Taehyung untuk sekarang ini, tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Jika Jimin seperti Iron Man, maka Taehyung seperti Flash yang bahkan kecepatan larinya melebihi kecepatan kilat. Jimin tidak bisa lagi menghindar, ia merutuki kedua kaki pendeknya. Hidup ini benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa Jimin diberi lawan yang memiliki kaki seperti jerapah sementara kakinya saja jika diibaratkan seperti kaki semut.

"Kenapa kau berlari ?" Taehyung bertanya dengan susah payah, nafasnya terputus-putus tidak beda jauh dengan Jimin. Keduanya bersandar pada tembok di samping toko baju. Ini benar-benar melelahkan, rasanya Jimin ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin mengatakan jika Hidup ini benar-benar sudah mempermainkannya.

"Aku.. hanya.." Jimin harus mengatakan apa ?!

Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat lalu dengan wajah memelas serta nafas yang masih tersenggal ia berkata, "Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin." itu tersangat tulus saat Jimin mendengarnya, bahkan kalimat itu sampai merasuk hingga ke ulu hatinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, aku hanya penasaran, maaf jika aku tidak meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu. Sungguh, aku menyesal."

Jimin ingin menangis. Entah mengapa, rasanya ingin menangis saja. "Ah, itu tidak masalah, sungguh. Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing. Acara kejar-kejaran tadi sungguh menguras banyak tenaga, baik Jimin maupun Taehyung.

"Tasmu tertinggal. Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu jadi aku membawanya. Tapi aku tidak membukanya, sungguh." Taehyung menyerahkan tas selempang Jimin pada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jimin lalu tersenyum, Taehyung balas tersenyum.

"Kau akan pergi ke kampus ? Mau pergi bersama ?" Kim Taehyung masih mencoba untuk menebus kesalahannya yang kemarin dengan memberi Jimin tumpangan. Lagipula mereka memiliki tempat tujuan yang sama. Jimin mengangguk menyetujuinya, dan ia pikir Taehyung sudah melupakan gambar yang kemarin ia lihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menggambarku dengan sangat baik." ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menatap Taehyung horor sementara Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Apa yang dipikirkan Jimin benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, sekarang Jimin harus menjawab apa ?

"Ugh, kau sudah tahu." Jimin memainkan jari-jemarinya gugup, volume suaranya benar-benar kecil tapi Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku mengenali wajahku sendiri."

"Maaf." Jimin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rona merah sudah hinggap di kedua pipinya bahkan menyebar sampai ke telinga.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Menggambarmu.."

"Tanpa izin ?"

Jimin memukul kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, dia seperti stalker. Jimin benar-benar malu.

Taehyung tertawa lagi, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Well, berarti kita impas. Aku tidak meminta izinmu untuk membuka buku gambarmu dan kau tidak meminta izinku untuk menggambar wajahku." Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang tengah menatap Jimin, "Aku menyukainya." ucap Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Jimin.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Oh, dan mulai sekarang, kau bebas menggambarku. Aku mengizinkannya." Kedipan mata yang diberikan Taehyung untuk Jimin membuat seluruh tubuh Jimin meleleh seperti ice cream yang terlalu lama terkena udara panas. Jimin butuh oksigen lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

* * *

Well, disini Jimin ceritanya udah lama merhatiin Taehyung dari jauh dan berkat buku gambar itulah akhirnya Jimin di _notice_ sama Taehyung hahahahaha ha

 ** _Review please ?_**

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih ngikutin VMin Stories ini, sayang kalian~

Kalo ada yang mau request silahkan, Only VMin yaa ga ada pair lain hoho ChanBaek juga bisa wkwkwkwk

Sampai ketemu lagi~ bhay

* * *

 **keichila**

 **23 Juni 2016**


	20. Chapter 20

**Foodcourt**

.

Taehyung/V x Jimin

.

VMin 95z TaeChim

* * *

.

.

Saat-saat yang paling dibenci Taehyung adalah saat waktu bersantainya diganggu oleh kakak perempuannya yang sangat menyebalkan, lebih menyebalkan daripada Jungkook, adik kelasnya yang suka mengganggunya di sekolah.

Kakak perempuannya itu sudah menyebalkan, suka menyuruh-nyuruh, pelit pula. Tapi Taehyung sendiri kadang tidak bisa menolak apa yang disuruh kakaknya. Kim Minjung itu licik, dia akan selalu mengancam Taehyung dengan menelpon ayahnya dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Taehyung dan BOOM! Taehyung akan langsung diberi omelan super duper panjang dan bisa membuat kedua telinga Taehyung memerah.

Taehyung malas sekali jika ayahnya itu sudah mengomel, sekalinya mengomel pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga 2 jam non-stop. _Hell_ , lebih baik Taehyung bermain playstation dan menamatkan permainan Most Wanted miliknya daripada harus duduk diam mendengarkan ayahnya itu mengomel tanpa titik koma.

Kali ini Minjung menyuruh Taehyung untuk pergi menemaninya berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Taehyung mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan hanya memberikan tatapan jengah saat Minjung bertanya yang mana sepatu yang lebih bagus ? yang ini atau yang itu ? kepala Taehyung sudah pusing dan ia lapar. Demi Tuhan, sudah 3 jam Taehyung berada di mall sialan ini dan lagi kedua tangan Taehyung sudah kebas akibat terus-menerus membawa tas-tas belanjaan Minjung yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ya! Bisakah kita hentikan acara berbelanjamu yang tidak masuk akal ini ? Aku lelah, dan aku lapar." Taehyung mulai mengeluh pada kakaknya yang hanya melengos tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Jika saja Taehyung tidak ingat kalau Minjung itu kakaknya dan lagi Minjung perempuan, sudah sedari tadi Taehyung akan melemparnya dari lantai 3.

"Dasar perempuan sinting. Itulah kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum juga mendapat pasangan, hobimu itu sangat buruk, sikapmu juga." Sadar atau tidak perkataan Taehyung barusan sedikit menohok perasaan Minjung. Taehyung tidak peduli, lagipula itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, biar saja kakak menyebalkannya itu sadar diri.

"Kau juga sama. Suka mengomel seperti ibu-ibu, itulah sebabnya tidak ada yang mau dekat denganmu." Minjung membalas perkataan Taehyung tak kalah sengit. Taehyung memberi _deathglare_ pada kakaknya yang hanya dibalas dengan kibasan tangan oleh Minjung, menandakan bahwa ia tak mau lagi mendengar ocehan Taehyung.

"Oh iya, setelah ini aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah Haera, mobilnya aku yang bawa. Kau pulanglah naik taksi atau bus."

Taehyung melotot tidak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan kakaknya. "Astaga aku tidak percaya ini, kau benar-benar luar biasa, memaksaku kemari untuk menjadikan aku sebagai tiang gantungan tas belanjaanmu dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku pulang naik kendaraan umum ?! Whoaa daebak!" jika saja kedua tangan Taehyung tidak menggantung tas-tas belanjaan itu, mungkin kalimat itu akan diakhirinya dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah. Hampir saja Taehyung akan mendorong Minjung agar kakaknya itu sekalian terjatuh dari eskalator yang sekarang sedang mereka naiki.

Tapi Taehyung tidak sejahat itu melukai kakaknya sendiri, terlebih kakaknya perempuan. Taehyung masih memiliki hati nurani dan rasa kasihan terhadap kakaknya jadi dia hanya menghela nafasnya kasar sembari menahan emosinya ketika kakaknya dengan entengnya menjawab "Ya, begitulah."

"Dosa apa aku di masa lalu sampai memiliki kakak tidak waras sepertinya." Gumam Taehyung tidak jelas. Kakaknya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Memang Taehyung dan Minjung itu tidak seakrab kakak-beradik yang ada di luaran sana. Mereka hanya akan berbicara jika ada yang penting, sisanya hanya saling mengejek dan mencemooh satu sama lain. Tapi mereka masih peduli satu sama lain meski terkadang cara mereka sedikit tidak biasa untuk menunjukkannya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Taehyung segera memasukkan tas-tas belanjaan sialan itu ke kursi belakang. Membanting pintu mobil dengan kekuatan penuh hingga kakaknya terlonjak kaget karna bunyi debuman pintu itu terdengar sangat keras.

"Ck, sentimen sekali sih." Ujar kakaknya lalu segera melengos masuk ke kursi kemudi. Taehyung yang masih berdiri di samping mobil menatap punggung kakaknya dan membuat gestur tubuh seolah ia akan menendang dan meninju kakaknya dengan ekspresi wajah yang ia buat sejelek mungkin sambil menirukan gaya bicara kakaknya tadi.

Taehyung tidak berencana untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, ia akan kembali ke mall itu, mencari dimana tempat _foodcourt_ berada dan membeli makanan disana. Cacing-cacing di perut Taehyung benar-benar sedang membuat acara demo besar-besaran sekarang ini. Taehyung harus makan sekarang juga atau cacing-cacing itu akan semakin bertindak brutal di dalam sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung pikirkan ? Idiot.

"Astaga kenapa banyak manusia disini. Aku harus duduk dimana." Taehyung menoleh kesana-kemari mencari tempat duduk kosong yang 'mungkin' masih tersisa di dalam _foodcourt_ ini dengan kedua tangan yang telah membawa makanan juga minuman pesanannya.

Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu berdecak saat matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan bangku yang kosong, semuanya sudah berpenghuni. Rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis sekarang juga. "Ya Tuhan, aku lapar, kenapa kau berikan cobaan pada orang kelaparan sepertiku." Rengek Taehyung pelan sambil terus mencari tempat duduk.

Taehyung menemukan satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong, matanya berbinar senang dan dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah tempat duduk tersebut. Tapi binar mata kebahagiaan Taehyung langsung sirna begitu saja saat seseorang menduduki satu-satunya kursi kosong disana. Ia kalah cepat dengan laki-laki yang, wow, dia sangat imut dan rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat.

Setelah beberapa saat Taehyung berdiri putus asa disana, ia memiliki sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa ia coba. _Well_ , apa salahnya mencoba ? Lagipula ia hanya ingin segera memakan makanannya, ia tidak akan menganggu laki-laki itu.

Jadi ia berjalan mendekat ke arah bangku yang masih memiliki satu kursi kosong, Taehyung meneguk ludahnya lalu berdehem pelan membuat perhatian laki-laki yang menurut Taehyung imut itu beralih padanya sepenuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi semua tempat duduk sudah penuh, hanya ada satu kursi ini saja yang kosong dan aku sangat lapar. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu ? dan astaga, kau sangat imut." Bukan maksud hati untuk merayu, tapi serius, laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu sangat imut. Taehyung sendiri terkejut saat sederet kalimat itu terucap dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"O-oh ya, boleh saja, silahkan."

Taehyung tidak menduga lelaki imut itu memperbolehkannya untuk ikut bergabung, Tuhan memang baik. Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. "Terima kasih, astaga, terima kasih." Setelah itu ia segera duduk disana, sekilas menatap Jimin dengan senyum kotaknya. Si rambut hitam mengangguk pelan sembari membalas senyuman Taehyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Taehyung, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Aku Park Jimin dan ya, sama-sama Taehyung-ssi."

"Ah, kau benar-benar menggemaskan." Ugh rasanya Taehyung ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Kenapa mulutnya itu lancang sekali ?! _Well_ , mulutnya memang sudah selancang itu sejak ia menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Meniru kakak perempuannya.

Sementara laki-laki berambut hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Jimin itu malah menundukkan kepalanya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Taehyung. Semburat merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya mampir di kedua pipinya. Untung saja tidak merambat sampai ke kedua telinganya.

Keduanya asik menikmati makanan masing-masing, sama sekali tidak ada percakapan. Hanya suara kunyahan makanan dan seruputan air minum yang terdengar. Lagipula Taehyung sudah terlalu kelaparan untuk kembali berbicara dengan Jimin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jimin selesai duluan dan tak lama Taehyung juga telah selesai dengan makanannya. Setelah menghabiskan air minumnya, Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tangan kanan yang menepuk perutnya pelan beberapa kali. "Kenyang sekali." Matanya yang tadinya terpejam merasakan nikmatnya makanan yang disantapnya itu terbuka dan langsung dihadiahi dengan Jimin yang menatapnya polos.

"Ah, kau juga sudah selesai ?" Taehyung langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

Jimin mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku harus membalas perbuatan baikmu ini ? Mau ku antar pulang ?" entah Taehyung yang kelewat bodoh atau dia benar-benar lupa jika moblinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh kakaknya sejak sejam yang lalu.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Bukannya mobilmu sudah dibawa pergi oleh perempuan yang tadi ?"

Seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong, Taehyung melotot tidak percaya. "Kau tahu ?!" dan Jimin kembali tertawa. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu ? mobilku terparkir di samping mobilmu. Aku baru saja keluar dari mobil saat kau membanting pintu mobilmu tadi."

Sekarang, Taehyung merasa seperti seorang idiot, kepalanya ia benturkan ke meja sebanyak dua kali lalu kembali menatap Jimin. "Oke, mungkin tidak dengan mengantarmu pulang. Lalu apa ?"

"Kau bisa membalasnya lain kali, jika kita bertemu lagi. Tidak apa-apa." Senyum secerah bunga matahari milik laki-laki manis dihadapannya itu sedikit banyak mampu membuat kinerja seluruh bagian tubuh Taehyung terhenti sejenak. Taehyung seperti melihat seorang malaikat turun dari langit.

Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Apa aku boleh meminta nomer telponmu ? Bukan untuk apa-apa, hanya saja, jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku. Kau tahu ? untuk membalas budi." Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, Taehyung ingin mengenal Jimin lebih jauh lagi. Balas budi hanya digunakannya sebagai kedok saja. Cih, dasar laki-laki tukang modus.

Tapi Jimin dengan senang hati memberikan nomer telponnya pada si modus yang suka menggombal itu dengan senyuman secantik bunga sakura. Taehyung benar-benar terpesona dibuatnya. Kenapa ada laki-laki yang memiliki senyum secantik itu ?

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku memerlukan bantuan. Kau harus siap, dan aku tidak suka menunggu." Sebenarnya Jimin hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya itu, tapi sepertinya Taehyung menanggapinya dengan sangat serius.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan, dimana lokasimu dan aku akan datang secepat Edward melompat naik ke kamar Bella."

Keduanya saling beradu pandang untuk sesaat lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

* * *

Seperti nyeritain cowok jaman sekarang, banyak modusnya wkwkwk tapi Taehyung ga cuma modus belaka kok santai aja :v

Oke, saya kembali dengan cerita yang aneh _as always_ wks~ lagi galau ini gegara _kiss scene_ nya Chanyeol belahan jiwaku dengan mebel kayuan huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu hati ini rasanya tercabik-cabik. Oke cukup.

 _RnR please_? Makin kesini makin sedikit aja, sedih :( udah gaada yang minat ya ? Apa disudahi saja sampe chapter ini ?

* * *

 **keichila**

 **29 Juni 2016**


	21. Chapter 21

**Possesive**

.

[Taehyung/V x Jimin]

[Cameo; Hoseok]

.

VMin TaeChim 95lines

.

 _Based On True Story_

* * *

.

.

Kim Taehyung.

Park Jimin.

2 orang anak adam yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan dan merupakan pasangan yang banyak mendapat dukungan dari berbagai pihak. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok adalah salah satu kenapa pasangan ini di- _klaim_ sebagai pasangan yang sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung itu _cool_ dan sangat tampan, suara beratnya itu adalah nilai _plus_ , oh dan jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya yang seperti perosotan di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sementara Jimin adalah sosok periang, ramah dan sangat manis, tinggi badan yang hanya sebatas dagu Taehyung menambah kesan imut padanya, jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang akan terlihat seperti lengkungan bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum, sangat cantik.

"Jimin _ie_ , aku tunggu di lapangan saat pulang sekolah nanti." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mengecup singkat bibir semerah cherry Jimin setelah itu segera melesat pergi ke ruang kelasnya.

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat sudah berdering sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama kelas 3, hanya saja mereka tidak dalam satu kelas yang sama.

Jimin, yang menerima 'serangan' tidak terduga dari Taehyung langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan menghiasi kedua pipi gembilnya. Ada sekelompok gadis yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan langsung menjerit tertahan, Jimin terlampau menggemaskan.

Saat pulang sekolah, Jimin langsung berlari ke arah lapangan mencari sosok Taehyung yang ia temukan tengah duduk bersantai di bangku penonton dengan beberapa gadis yang mengerumuninya. Tanpa sadar, Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya dan mendengus keras-keras. Hentakan kakinya saat berjalan menghampiri Taehyung menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal, kesal pada kekasih mata keranjangnya itu.

"Permisi nona-nona, tapi waktu _flirting_ kalian sudah habis." Ujar Jimin sarkastik. Kedua mata sipitnya melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Taehyung seolah ia bisa menguliti Taehyung saat itu juga, hanya dengan menatapnya. Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

Gadis-gadis itu bergumam 'Ah, sayang sekali' dan Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya, beralih melemparkan tatapan tajamnya untuk gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi Taehyung tadi.

"Aku tidak meladeni mereka."

"Tidak meladeni tapi mereka mengerubungimu seperti semut mengerubungi gula."

"Jadi, kau cemburu ?"

"Dan kau masih bertanya ? Tidak punya perasaan."

Jimin melempar sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dipengangnya ke arah Taehyung lalu berlalu pergi tanpa peduli buku yang dilemparnya tadi mengenai wajah Taehyung. _Ini gawat_ batin Taehyung.

Jimin sudah hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah saat Taehyung meraih pundaknya, menghentikan langkah kakinya yang menghentak-hentak tanah. "Sungguh, aku tidak meladeni mereka, aku hanya bilang jika aku sedang menunggumu setelahnya aku sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka. Aku bersumpah."

Saat-saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Jimin adalah melihat Taehyung yang panik dan kebingungan, sikap yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan di depan umum. Ia selalu bersikap tenang dan _cool_ meski sedang dihadapkan pada badai sekalipun, tapi ia akan berubah menjadi panik dan kebingungan saat Jimin mulai marah padanya. Itu sangat menggemaskan.

Jimin mengecup bibir Taehyung, kedua kakinya berjinjit saat melakukannya, lalu memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. "Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar." Jimin merangkul lengan Taehyung mesra dan segera menyeretnya keluar dari sekolah.

Mereka sedang asik menertawakan seorang pejalan kaki yang ada di seberang jalan saat mereka mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak keras-keras memanggil nama Jimin. Taehyung yang namanya tidak ikut disebut pun menoleh karena Jimin merupakan nama dari kekasihnya dan apapun yang menyangkut soal kekasihnya, dia juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya melihat seorang lelaki berjalan cepat menghampirinya dan Taehyung dengan senyum lebar. "Itu siapa ?" Taehyung meluncurkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat atensi Jimin beralih padanya. Lalu Jimin mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia juga tidak tahu-menahu soal orang dengan senyum lebar tersebut.

"Kau lupa padaku ?" laki-laki itu menatap Jimin tak percaya, dan Jimin yang sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun pada sederet kalimat tanyanya tadi membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku Hoseok, kau masih tidak ingat ?"

Jimin berpikir keras, nama itu terdengar sangat familiar dan beberapa detik kemudian Jimin menepuk tangannya satu kali sambil berteriak. Pertanda ia sudah mengingat siapa gerangan Hoseok itu.

"Jung Hoseok! Aku ingat! Astaga, maaf, aku sempat lupa tadi." Jimin tertawa canggung dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk maklum sementara Taehyung hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan kekasihnya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya.

Mereka sempat berbincang untuk beberapa saat lalu Hoseok segera berpamitan pergi karena ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Jadi, itu Hoseok yang mantan kekasihmu itu ?" selidik Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Ng, ya begitulah." Jawab Jimin santai sambil berkutat dengan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"Yang sudah kuliah itu ?" Lagi, Taehyung bertanya seolah sedang menginterogasi Jimin.

"Hu'um." Jimin mengangguk, menggandeng lengan Taehyung lagi saat ia sudah selesai mengikatkan tali sepatunya dengan benar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung diam seribu bahasa seolah ia mendadak kehilangan suaranya. Jimin tidak memperdulikannya dan menganggap mungkin kekasih tampannya itu sedang kelelahan dan lapar.

Pemikiran yang sederhana. Tidak peka.

Hoseok menjadi sering muncul di kehidupan Jimin sejak mereka tidak sengaja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Taehyung bahkan mengetahui jika Hoseok beberapa kali mengirim pesan pada Jimin. Awalnya Taehyung tidak mempedulikannya, tapi setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Taehyung khawatir.

Hoseok terus menerus mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya, sempat beberapa kali menelponnya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu, Jimin yang memberitahukan hal itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung semakin khawatir saat Hoseok mulai berani mengunjungi rumah Jimin.

"Ada urusan apa sampai dia datang ke rumahmu seperti itu ?" Taehyung sudah berusaha membuat nada bicaranya sebiasa mungkin tapi tetap saja terdengar ketus di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung, "Katanya dia hanya ingin berkunjung, dia bilang dia rindu padaku."

Mendengar jawaban Jimin barusan sedikit banyak mampu membuat emosinya menjadi tidak stabil. Entah sadar atau tidak, Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dan bahkan menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya seolah tengah menahan emosinya sendiri.

Jimin menyadarinya, ia membuka kepalan tangan Taehyung perlahan lalu menelusupkan jari-jarinya di antara jari Taehyung, menggenggamnya lembut lalu mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya milikmu." Bisiknya pelan.

Taehyung menjadi lebih tenang, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium pelipis Jimin agak lama dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Kau memang hanya milikku, tidak boleh ada yang memilikimu atau bahkan menyentuhmu selain aku." Ucap Taehyung posesif, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin dan berganti melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jimin _ie_ milikku."

Jimin terkekeh kecil, mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung tak lupa mencium bibir kekasihnya. "Terkadang sikap posesifmu itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku posesif ?"

"Kau bahkan selalu mengecek setiap notifikasi yang masuk di ponselku."

"Benarkah aku se-posesif itu ?"

"Kau tidak memperbolehkan aku pulang lebih dari jam 10 saat aku pergi bersama teman-temanku, kau memaki setiap perempuan ataupun lelaki yang menggodaku, dan kau jadi _paranoid_ sejak aku bertemu dengan Hoseok." Jimin menjabarkan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Taehyung bahkan tidak percaya ia telah melakukan semua itu.

Jimin menganyunkan kakinya lalu memeluk Taehyung, "Kau marah besar dan bahkan menghiraukan aku selama 2 hari saat aku memberikan ID _kakaotalk_ ku pada Hoseok."

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, "Aku sudah benar-benar menggilaimu, kau tahu. Dan hadirnya mantan kekasihmu itu mengusik kesejahteraan hubungan kita. Dia bahkan terang-terangan mendekatimu di hadapanku! Aku ingin memotong lengannya yang dengan seenak jidak merangkul bahumu itu..."

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang mengoceh dengan senyum yang tak menghilang barang sedetikpun dari wajahnya. Entahlah, Jimin merasa senang saat Taehyung bersikap posesif padanya seperti itu. Teman-temannya bilang jika Taehyung itu terlalu mengekang Jimin, contohnya, membatasi jam pulang Jimin saat tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya dan bahkan menjadi marah saat Jimin masih belum pulang pada waku yang sudah ditentukan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia meraih dagu Taehyung dan membawa kepala Taehyung turun hingga bibirnya bisa menggapai bibir Taehyung. Ciuman yang mengisyaratkan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Yang namanya mantan kekasih memang seperti racun, selalu datang membawa sejuta bencana pada hubunganmu yang sekarang. Dan mereka seperti hantu, selalu bergentayangan dalam hidupmu, jahil jika dihiraukan saja, dan akan melunjak jika kau meladeninya.

Mungkin Taehyung memang terlihat seperti mengekang Jimin, terlalu mengatur hidup Jimin. Bukan mengekang, hanya terlalu khawatir dan sisanya karena Taehyung terlampau mencintai Jimin. Itu saja.

Jimin hanya perlu mengerti dan ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menghadapi sikap posesif Taehyung itu.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for too late update, WB menyerang dan mood benar-benar sedang berada di titik terendah. Mood Swing ini membuatku gila! huft

Oh, dan maaf jika update kali ini kurang memuaskan, aku sudah berusaha. Semoga kalian menikmati meski yaaaa ceritanya rada ga nyambung di awal sampe akhir.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih mengikuti VMin Stories sampai sekarang, terima kasih sudah sabar untuk menunggu, terima kasih juga untuk semua komentar, follow dan favorite-nya. Laffyu all! mwah mwah

* * *

 **keichila**

 **27 Agustus 2016**


End file.
